You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger
by Neverland-Runaway
Summary: It all started out as a joke. A joke that went horribly, horribly wrong...
1. A Little Red Book

**You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger**

.

Chapter 1 – A Little Red Book

.

_It all started out as a joke. A joke that went horribly, horribly wrong..._

.

"I'm home!" My yell echoed through the house. I dumped my bag just inside the door to my room and went to roam through the refrigerator.

I had just gotten home from school and as always learning had made me hungry. I decided to make one of my favorite afternoon snacks which happen to be cereal.

I went to my room and slumped down on my bed, bowl beside me. Stretching I stared at the ceiling.

My room is very personal if I should say so myself. It's not that big, but somehow I've managed to fit all of my things in it. I haven't seen the walls in years, except for the occasional change of posters, and the rest of the space is filled out by shelves, bookcases, my desk, closet and of course my bed. Oh, and I have two mirrors. They hang opposite from each other so I can always see behind me. Trust me if you have a younger sister, it's very useful. Especially if said sister's in the middle of her teenage years. My sister takes the phrase: "My stuff is your stuff," very seriously and if I don't watch out things start disappearing.

After I finished eating I decided it was better to get my homework done than wait till tonight where I'd be too tired anyway. I had just opened my math book when I heard footsteps outside the door and seconds later, it burst open. Talk about the devil.

"What're you doing?" Emily said looking over my shoulder and sighed: "Math. How boring." She went to my bed and leaned against the headboard.

"Excuse me, but I'm actually trying to do my homework," I turned in my chair to look at her.

"Well you shouldn't." She replied and rose, "Here's what I think. How about you put that away and go shopping with me?" I rose too and stood in front of her. She's taller than me now which is extremely frustrating.

I frowned. "What could you possible need so much so you would go shopping on a Tuesday? As I recall it you used all of your money the last time you went."

"You see that's why you'll have to come with me so I can borrow money from you." So that's what it was all about. I sighed.

"You already owe me a fortune Em!" her smile wavered but then it returned.

"You can't say no. I'm your sister," she said confidently. I sighed again. It was becoming a habit.

"I will lend you money for the bus since you ask me so nicely," my voice was filled with sarcasm, but my selfish sister just smiled not hearing the irony.

After she left I hurriedly did the homework and picked one of my favorite books from the bookcase. With a cup of tea in one hand and my book in the other I went to the couch in the living room to ignore the world for a couple of hours.

…

The next morning I was late. Even though my alarm clock went off, I accidentally dozed off again. That resulted in a very hurried breakfast, my bag was a mess and I had to run all the way to the bus. Luckily my best friend Laura had saved me a seat and she grinned, when I entered all out of breath.

"There you are girl! I almost gave up on you." She patted the seat next to her. "Soo are you ready to read the future?" she widened her eyes dramatically and looked very serious. It only lasted a few seconds before she broke down giggling.

"Must we do this every day?" I asked smiling happily at her. This was becoming our standard conversation in the morning. Laura insisted on reading our horoscope from the morning paper every single day. I didn't believe in that stuff but Laura took it very seriously. She cleared her throat pretending to be offended as she skimmed her own. Of course I gave in.

"May I hear mine, if you're done," I asked innocently. "I really want to know, how Mars is going to affect my life." She finally cracked a smile.

"You shouldn't joke about it Kat!" she lectured me trying not to show her amusement. "This stuff's to be taken serious. Now shush so I can read." She cleared her throat again and began reading the text under the headline: Sagittarius.

"Your life is right now like a circle and you do the same things every day, but very soon something unexpected will happen that breaks that circle. Embrace it with an open mind." Laura finished. "Hmm…" she mused, "Maybe it's about your 18th birthday next month which you by the way haven't decided how to spend yet." She looked at me accusingly, and I spend the rest of the ride trying to convince her that not everybody liked alcohol as much as she did, and no one else I knew could drink as much without passing out.

…

That night, when I'd decided to go to bed early, something strange happened.

I was all set and ready for a good night's sleep, when I noticed that my head wasn't as comfortable as it should be. My pillow was all deformed. I got up annoyed and shook it. Something fell out and I accidentally kicked it under my bed. With a huff I got down on all four, stuck my hand into the darkness and felt for whatever it was that was under there.

My hand graced something small and hard.

I grabbed it and rose from the floor, and then I looked at the thing in my hand.

It was a small red book.

.

**So there you have it guys. My first attempt of a longer story!**

**The OC Katarina's personality is partially like my own, but of course it's still very much fiction. ;)**

**Laura is based on one of my best friends and the thing with the horoscope-reading is something we actually do every morning. x)**

**Feel free to ask question and come with suggestions as to how the story should continue. I have of course something planned, but I'm open for suggestions.**

**Please R&R it encourages me to want to write faster. **

**Take care and remember: If life gives you lemons, throw them back! ;D**


	2. You Got My Attention

**You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger**

.

Chapter 2 –You Got My Attention

.

_It all started out as a joke. A joke that went horribly, horribly wrong..._

.

…_It was a small red book._

.

I looked at it puzzled for a second, then turned it over and read the title.

"_Labyrinth." _I whispered. A shiver ran down my spine for no reason. Just as I was about to open the book I felt something close to an electric current through my body. My reaction was to throw the thing. It landed on the bed. I examined my hand. There was no visible mark but I rubbed it anyway.

"Em! You've left some of your things in my room again," I shouted as I carefully picked up the book again with two fingers. Nothing happened this time and I handed it to Emily as she came running.

"This isn't mine," she frowned and tossed it back. "Do you have so many books now that you can't remember all of them?" she grinned and left. I eyed the book warily then carefully wrapped it in one of my scarves and put it in my sock drawer.

"Won't hurt anyone down there." I muttered to myself.

"Kat food's ready!" I heard my mom's voice carried through the floor. I glanced at the drawer before running down the stairs. Halfway down a sudden chilly wind blew past me and it felt like something graced my cheek. I stopped and put a hand to it. After a moment, I shook my head to get out of the daze and, thinking it was merely a draught, went down to eat.

**…**

The next morning I woke up to a strange smell. At first I thought someone had burned the breakfast, but then the smell shouldn't have been so strong. I was suddenly very awake. I hurriedly threw away the covers and rose. Semitransparent smoke hung in the air and I waved my hands to see more clearly. I tried desperately to locate the source of ignition and then I halted. It couldn't be. Or could it? The smoke was getting thicker and so I tore the top shelf of my drawer open and a cloud of grayish smoke came up in my face. Amazingly enough none of the smoke where the kind of smoke that makes your eyes water and causes breathing problems, and therefore I was able to reach down and grab the little bundle with two fingers. I hastily rushed to the window and threw it open. I raised my hand about to hurl the thing out, when my hand paused in midair. It suddenly struck me that I didn't feel any pain. It hadn't burned me. I unwrapped the little book and miraculously it was fine. I carefully flipped through the pages but it seemed to be as good as new.

My curiosity got the better of me and I laid the book on the table next to my bed. It was my decision to keep it. I wouldn't want it to ignite my room while I was at school. That's at least what I told myself. I couldn't bring myself to think that something had stopped me from throwing the book away. It frightened me. I had been physically unable to move my arm for a moment until I'd decided against getting rid of the thing.

**…**

I was more quiet than usual on the bus ride. I could sense that Laura was getting tired of a one-way conversation, but my mind was too far away.

"Earth to Katarina!" a waving hand appeared in my line of sight. I blinked and looked at her

"Look," she said, "I know it's Wednesday and all that, believe me I'm tired too, but not _that_ tired. Your mind is clearly elsewhere girl. Do you want to talk about it?" I smiled tiredly. Though I usually told Laura everything, I felt as if I couldn't tell her about the book. Even _I_ didn't know if it was all just some messed up dream I was having due to stress, and so I tried to calm her by saying that I hadn't slept well that night, which wasn't exactly a lie. Though she still seemed suspicious she folded out the newspaper and disappeared behind it. She could sense that I didn't want to talk about it and I was grateful that she didn't ask me any more questions.

"Okay this is strange!" she suddenly exclaimed. "It just says: _Don't ignore it!_" Laura frowned, "It's with an exclamation mark and all. There must've been some kind of mistake." She turned the page as if to find another horoscope on the back or maybe a writing saying it was a joke. I didn't comment on it and that, I think, caused her to abandon her search and look at me.

"Kat you're really pale!" she gasped, "Are you feeling well?" I gave her a weak smiled and nodded trying to sum up some strength that I didn't have as not to alarm her more than she already was. I knew it was my horoscope she'd just read and I thought I knew very well what it was about.

…

I was unable to focus on anything for the rest of the day and when I got home, I refrained from going into my room. Though I knew full well that I was only postponing the inevitable, I couldn't bring myself to go in there.

At last, when the rest of my family started to go to bed, I finally rose from the couch where I'd spent the evening. With heavy steps I ascended the stairs. I stuck my head inside first. The book lay where I'd left it looking harmless. I hesitated, then took a deep breath and walked to the table with firm quick steps. I looked at it and sighed. I had to read it. Clearly there was no way around it and to be honest my curiosity wouldn't have prevented it either. My fingers itched to get started but in my brain, alarm clocks went off as I turned the first page. I ignored the latter. It was time to find out why this book was so important.

.

**Chapter two everyone! A round of applause to me? ;D**

**Hope you like the story so far and please 'leave a contribution in the little box'.**

**Keep your eyes open for the next chapter.**

**Until next time: Take care..**


	3. I've Never Seen a White Owl Before

**You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger**

.

Chapter 3 – I've Never Seen a White Owl Before

.

_It all started out as a joke. A joke that went horribly, horribly wrong..._

.

… _It was time to find out why this book was so important._

.

I jerked awake. The book slipped from my grasp and landed on the floor with a thud. I looked around in a daze trying to figure out, what had woken me. That was when I heard the sound again. At first I couldn't locate it, but then I realized. Someone or something was knocking on my window. That was when I decided I was still sleeping. My room's on the first floor for crying out loud. I blamed the tea I'd been drinking earlier. A glance at the time told me it was around four in the morning. I groaned. _Go back to bed,_ I told myself, _clearly you're hallucinating._

But then I heard it again. I frowned and went to the window. I held my breath then swiftly drew back the curtains and… nothing. All I could see was my own reflection in the glass. I stood there for a while but the noise had stopped. Deciding this was ridiculous I turned and went back to the bed. I picked up the book as I went, sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked the red cover.

I'd been reading all through the evening and most of the night as well, and the story was slowly growing on me. I would've gotten much further with it had it not been for the constant interruptions from Emily. I laid the book on the bedside table and snuggled under the covers. I fell asleep with a small smile on my face.

…

Not much happened the next couple of days except for the cryptic messages in the newspaper. I tried to ignore them. My 18th birthday was approaching fast because of all the stress I was under lately mostly due to the huge pile of homework. It was late November and everybody was looking forward to Christmas, but it was like our teachers wanted to make us suffer as much as possible before the holidays offered us a break from school. I barely had time to read anything other than school related books, and even Laura was starting to show signs of how tired she was. We'd just finished the last lesson of the day, when she grabbed my arm.

"Seriously Kat I don't know how much more I can take." Right there she looked positively crazy. If I didn't know her as well as I did, I'd say she'd gone insane. I gently patted her head.

"Why don't you come over later and we can have a girl's night? You can pick whatever chick flick you like" she immediately brightened. I smiled. She always overdid her act but I could never resist her.

…

The next morning I felt the effect of how late I'd been last night. I got ready in a daze and then looked out the window. A slow drizzle made the world wet and grey and cold. _This looks promising_, I thought sarcastically. I sighed, there was no way around it. As I stepped outside a shiver ran up my spine. _God it's freezing!_ I pulled my coat tighter around me and descended the one step without tripping even though it looked like the temperature from the night had created a thin layer of ice everywhere I stepped.

As I began walking down the driveway to the street, a feeling made the hair on the back of my neck rise. It felt as if someone was watching me. I looked around me but saw nothing. I walked further down the driveway and suddenly caught a movement out of the corner of my eye. As I turned my head, I saw something in the tree next to the house. The drizzle made the image blurred. I squinted. It couldn't be. My eyes widened. In the tree perched on a branch level with my window sat a snowy white owl. It looked like it was watching me. I starred at it for a while head slightly cocked then gave a start. I could've sworn it just winked at me.

Remembering the time I shook my head to get out of the trance and hurried on. _This day_ _can't possibly get any weirder, _I thought.

Oh, how wrong I was.

…

I was alone on the bus today. Laura had a dentist appointment and had left early this morning. She would therefore be on a later bus. I could only imagine how she must've felt, when she remembered the appointment late last night. Right now I wouldn't want to be in her shoes.

Out of habit I grabbed a paper as I went to a free seat. I looked at it as an inner debate went on. I was tired of all the strange things that had happened to me lately and my constant anxiety made me sleep bad so on top of all the weird stuff I was trying to deal with I had to do it looking like hell dark circles under my eyes and everything.

It took me nearly all the way to the school to convince myself that I was being silly and that Laura's paranoia was finally getting to me and so I flipped to the last pages of the newspaper.

That was my first mistake.

My eyes widened and I forgot how to breathe as I read the one line practically screaming up at me.

All it said was: _"Soon you will meet a tall dark stranger…"_

.

**There you have it. Yet another chapter.. ^^**

**If you ask me it's getting better.. The big but though is what do YOU think? **

**R&R people.. Show me the love! **

**Oh and I promise that 'someone' will appear in the next chapter.. I think we all know who..**

**Take care and remember: The rain falls on every roof.. (old African proverb)**


	4. One Girl's Trash Is Another Girl's Cat

**You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger**

.

Chapter 4 – One Girl's Trash Is Another Girl's Cat

.

_It all started out as a joke. A joke that went horribly, horribly wrong..._

.

… _All it said was: "Soon you will meet a tall dark stranger…"_

.

The day went by in a daze.

I caught myself several times looking over my shoulder. At first the normal surroundings of the school made all of it feel even more surreal but at last it calmed me down.

At last the final lesson ended. As I looked out the window it was twilight. I hated the days where I couldn't enjoy the daylight because of the late classes. Right now I really longed to get home. I heard mixed shouts as I came outside. It was snowing, finally something to make me smile. Now all I wanted to do was head home disappear behind a book.

…

"What are you reading?" a cheerful voice said over my shoulder. I jumped and fell off the couch. As I reappeared, I looked over the couch and saw the expression on her face. She was trying so hard not to laugh but I think my disarrayed hair pushed her over the edge. Her laughter fueled my annoyance and I picked up the book and stomped towards my room. Halfway inside, the book was snatched out of my hand. I whirled around.

"Emily, give it back." I scowled and held out my hand. She grinned. "I said give it back!" She waltzed out of my reach.

"Let's see what's in here." She flipped to a random page and started to read aloud: "_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great…" _

"Stop it Em I haven't gotten to that part yet!" she rolled her eyes. "Not for the lack of trying." She indicated the position of the bookmark. "When did you start reading this? You're already just about finished."

"And you're ruining the ending so can I please have it back now?" Again she held it out of my reach.

"What's so great about it anyway? That Goblin King sounds pretty lame." I think my jaw just dropped. It took me some time to calm down enough so I wouldn't start yelling at her. Or worse. I was actually quite proud of how steady my voice sounded.

"You'll never understand it so what's the point of having this argument?" Suddenly the look she gave me was really mischievous.

"Wow, aren't you obsessed," she said with a teasing smile. My face reddened.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I looked away.

"You do know that it's not real, that _he's_ not real right?" I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She continued. "Do _not_ pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. The Labyrinth, the _Goblin King."_ As she said it she fluttered her eyelashes in a most annoying way. I threw a pillow at her. Irritatingly enough she caught it before it could do any damage.

"Of _course _I know it's not real." I gritted my teeth. Emily suddenly looked very mischievous.

"Prove it," she grinned. I looked suspiciously at her.

"How?" If possible she looked even more mischievous.

"Wish me away." I could only imagine how my face must've looked like.

"_No!_ I won't wish you _away._"

"Why not?" She winked. "Surely you don't think anything will happen, do you? It's not _real_ remember? Come on the whole thing's just a _joke_."

"I will _not_ wish you away!" I turned to leave but she blocked the door.

"Chicken…"

"I said NO!" She began making chicken noises.

"Go away Em. Stop bugging me."

"Was that a wish?"

"NO!"

"Come on Kat! Do it, do it, do it…" She started chanting. I covered my ears.

"Okay _fine! _Just stop it."

"Say it then. I dare you." she looked at me expectantly. I gulped.

"I… I wish…" I couldn't do it. It was ridiculous but I just couldn't do it.

"Come on, come on, come on…"

"_I wish the goblins would come and take you away!" _I held my breath for what seemed like an eternity. "Right _now…_" We looked around. Em's expression was expectant I imagine mine must've been fearful. I realized that Emily had been holding her breath too because she now let it out in a sigh.

"What an anticlimax!" she stepped away from the door. "I'm bored. I think I'll just go to bed. 'Night."

I answered automatically still looking cautiously around the room. When I'd been frozen in the same spot for ten minutes I shook it off and went to get ready for bed. As I passed Em's room on my way to the bathroom I noticed that it was unusually quiet. She usually had her music and TV on at the same time. I went for the door.

"Em?" I said quietly, "Em." No answer. The door squeaked slightly as I stuck my head inside… and there she was fast asleep. It's amazing how innocent she looks when she's asleep. I smiled and quietly shut the door. As I tip-toed to the bathroom I nearly tripped over our cat.

"Hugo out of my way." I hissed. I'd never particularly liked that cat. The way it looked at me sometimes gave me goose bumps. I had been Emily's idea to get the little devil.

As I brushed my teeth it jumped in the sink and started splashing the water all over the place. I finished and tried to clean up the mess. I swear it sounded as if the cat was laughing at me.

"Stop being so… so wicked!" I don't want you to think I talk to myself, because I don't. I swear _that_ cat understands me. At that moment it chose to knock down all the remaining things from the sink and ran from the room. That did it.

"I _refuse_ to clean that up!" I grumbled through gritted teeth as I stomped to my room. Then I added a little louder.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now! Serves you right!" _I wouldn't even mind if they ate you._ I made a face at that last thought. Okay maybe not _eat_ him…

As I turned to my desk all the lights went out. I banged my toe on it. I cursed something I rarely do and rubbed my toe.

"_Mmmh such foul language…"_ it was like the wind whispering in my ear. My breath caught in my throat. I cleared it.

"Em that was you right?" my voice still sounded shaky. I squinted in the dark. From the darkness came a rich laughter that made my insides melt.

"Come out Em it isn't funny…"

The lamp on my nightstand flickered. There was something by the window. I tried desperately to make out a shape…

The lamp turned itself on and I saw what was in my room…

.

**Sorry for the long wait you guys! School's been rather crazy but I hope to write more often from now on…**

**Also I should probably apologize for the cliffhanger. I won't though I have too much fun writing them! x)**

**This is where I usually come with a good everyday advice… (Riight…)  
>So until next time remember: <strong>_**It's kind of fun to do the impossible – Walt Disney**_

**Oh and don't forget to R&R ;-)**


	5. This Is Not Happening

**You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger**

.

Chapter 5 – This Is Not Happening

.

_It all started out as a joke. A joke that went horribly, horribly wrong..._

.

_The lamp turned itself on and I saw what was in my room…_

.

The lamp might not have provided much light but it was more than enough for me to stop squinting. In fact my eyes widened at the sight before them.

By the window stood a… man in lack of better words. He was clad in something that looked like some kind of armour in the colours of black and midnight blue. I daren't look at his face so instead my gaze wandered down his form. Then I quickly averted my gaze elsewhere. I felt my face grow hot. I could only imagine it to be a blush that made my face embarrassingly deep red. The breeches which he wore were impossibly tight and left little to the imagination. My blush, if possible, deepened further in colour.

At last my curiosity overrode fear and embarrassment and I lifted my eyes to his face. I sucked in a breath. His hair was a blonde mass on his head a few longer strands brushed against his shoulders in the breeze from the open window. His eyes were mismatched somehow… but surely that couldn't be right. His eyebrows arched upwards instead of down and under them were something that looked like natural eye makeup. The effect was amazing. It made his eyes the centre of attention. I tore my gaze away from them though and looked towards his mouth briefly taking notice of his high cheekbones. His mouth was quirked up at one side and I realized that he was smirking. No doubt from my previous embarrassment. Just looking at him I could tell that he knew exactly what I'd been thinking. Annoyingly I could still feel some heat left from the blush which threatened to return. I cleared my throat.

"Who are you?" he placed his hands on his hips and cocked his head his smirk widened.

"Come now Katarina surely you know that." _Oh my god he had a British accent!_ I'd always been a sucker for that. My knees almost wobbled. I mentally scolded myself. Also the way he said my name, rolling the _r_ to make it come out like a purr would have been most distracting if it wasn't for the fact that he _did_ know my name. My gaze drifted confused back to his face. I didn't like being confused.

Suddenly he was gone. I blinked and looked around but he'd disappeared. I straightened... and tensed, I felt something warm right behind me.

"Katarrrina..." his hot breath blew on my ear. I gasped silently. His hand brushed my hair behind my ear and I felt him shift and bend over my shoulder to angle his breath directly in my ear.

"I've brought you a gift." A gloved hand appeared before my eyes holding what looked like a glass orb. "It's a crystal nothing more. But if you turn it this way and look into it it'll show you your dreams." My eyes drifted shut. "But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of an evil cat." By then his voice had dropped to a seductive whisper. "Do you want it? Then forget the animal." That made me snap out of whatever he'd just done to me. I hissed. My eyes snapped open and I swung my arm but hit empty air. I spun around again and he stood by the window.

"My, what a feisty thing you are." He tilted his head to the side smirking. I really couldn't ignore it any longer. I scowled at his expression.

"You're the Goblin King aren't you?"

"Mmmh smart girl..."

"You need to leave, or go poof or whatever you do." I made shooing motions in his direction with my hands. His smirk only seemed to widen.

"You really don't get it do you?" _that smirk..._

"Oh I understand perfectly. I'm dreaming." I placed my hands on my hips. His voice dropped so I had to step closer to hear him. We now stood a few feet apart. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Soo... you _dream _of me, do you?" he leaned in and flashed a grin and I got a glimpse of his sharp canine teeth. I shuttered but stood my ground.

"I... stop confusing me! You're not real." I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Do you want the cat back... or not? It is all the same to me."

"I'm not letting you take Hugo!"

"You know what comes next then. My _labyrinth._"

I realized that my hand was still raised in front of me. I looked at it, then at him and got a sudden urge to try something.

I inched closer my hand raised in front of me trembling slightly. I was focusing hard on keeping my gaze down. Just before I touched him though his long leather gloved fingers snatched my wrist. I didn't even see it coming. My eyes snapped up and locked with his bottomless ones.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" his voice was like honey. My eyes felt like they were the size of plates.

"But you're not _real_." I whispered. He chuckled still holding my wrist bending his head to continue looking me in the eyes.

"Oh, I assure you I am very much real and if you want the chance of ever seeing your cat again... you have a Labyrinth to solve." The last part was whispered in my ear. I felt his hot breath on my cheek, briefly on my neck and then in my ear I couldn't help it but draw in a breath. I hadn't realized that I'd been leaning forward until he suddenly vanished and I stumbled nearly falling on my face. His laughter hovered in the air and I angrily shook my head to clear it.

"_Bastard!" _I mumbled.

"You'll have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your cat's being forced to live with the goblins for the rest of his life." It wasn't until then that I realized that I was no longer in my room. I was on a hill and spinning around I noticed it... the Labyrinth.

.

**Uuh and the plot thicken!**

**R&R to tell me what you think **_**and **_**if you want to inspire me to make me right faster...**

**Take care and remember: Don't talk to strangers! ...unless they're tall, mysterious, **_**handsome**_** … *Sigh... **


	6. Ever Heard Of 'Personal Space?

**You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger**

.

Chapter 6 – Ever Heard Of 'Personal Space'?

.

_It all started out as a joke. A joke that went horribly, horribly wrong..._

.

_I was on a hill and spinning around I noticed it, the Labyrinth..._

.

"Wow…" it didn't quite cover it, nowhere near in fact but that was my response to the sight I was seeing. It was _huge._ From the hill I could overlook it. I could see the outer wall which seemed to stretch from one corner of the world to the other. It was build around a mountain and appeared to be divided into several layers each one lined with walls as tall as the outer one. The nearest layer appeared to be a maze of stone walls, the second one of hedges, the third a forest. The fourth gave the impression of being a wasteland and on top of the mountain so very far away was a city in which center rose a massive castle.

_That is where I'm going_, I thought. I had stared long enough and I really should be going, so I started climbing down the hill.

…

I had walked along the outer wall for some time looking for a way in when I saw something ahead. It was a small creature. As I got closer the resemblance of a dwarf grew. I tilted my head and squinted. It couldn't be.

"Hoggle?" the creature turned around at the sound of my voice. It was amazing. He looked exactly as I'd imagined him, except for the expression on his face which looked everything but friendly.

"How do ye know my name?" he scowled. I stepped cautiously closer.

"I… It's not important. How do I get into the Labyrinth?" he looked taken aback for second.

"Askin' the right questions is she." He mumbled and limped to the wall where I saw a set of doors that had not been there before.

"Ye gets in there…" he said and the doors magically opened with an ominous sound.

"Thank you." I said and smiled at him. Again he looked surprised.

"Nothin' to thank me for miss. Just doin' my job." I gave him another bright smile and could have sworn that I saw him blush. I peered through the doors and saw a path stretching left and right for as far as I could see.

"Now," I said turning around again, "Which way would you go…" I spun but he was gone.

"How strange…" I muttered to myself, then upon looking both ways I turned left. They both looked exactly the same. It was a good thing I was in such good shape. My frequent runs prevented me now from getting tired before I'd even started. Setting a good pace I reckoned a turn would eventually appear. _I'll solve this thing and be back before anyone notices_ I thought.

…

I felt like I'd been running for ages and still there was no change in the path. _Labyrinth indeed_ I thought annoyed and decided to stop for a brake. I should have been drenched in sweat by now but amazingly my forehead was only mildly damp. _At least there's some good about this place. _I exhaled and went to lean against the wall. That at least was my intention but I suddenly found myself flailing and ending on my back.

"Ouch!" With my hair covering my face I didn't understand what had happened at first. I blew it away and sat upright wincing slightly. That's when I realized I'd fallen through a gap in the wall. Annoyed with my hair I quickly braided it down my back. I tried to get up but my legs had begun to ache from the running and it took me aback and I sat back on the ground. I sighed and decided a rest was in place so I sat back against the wall and covered my eyes with my arm.

I was beginning to doze off when a wind whispered in my ear. "Giving up already?" I opened my eyes and yelped as a pair of mismatched ones stared back inches away. I felt my heart beginning to pound faster as my gaze drifted to his lips which were lifted in an infuriating smirk. He was kneeling in front of me his face too close.

"I'm not a quitter!"I spit, he just chuckled. I pushed against his chest but he didn't budge. "Do you even understand the concept of 'personal space'?"

"Why, do I make you nervous?" He was looking _way_ too smug.

"No…" I said but he must've seen the blush I felt spreading on my cheeks because he chuckled again. I tried to scoot further back but the wall was in the way.

"Then why are you trying to dissolve into the wall?" he tilted his head smiling. His breath ghosted over my face. I shook my head to clear it.

"I'm not and if you'd excuse me I intent on winning this." I got up with some effort brushing the dust off my clothes. I caught him watching me out of the corner of my eye. He was smirking again. _Honestly is it glued on or something._ His smile did things to me that I didn't want to acknowledge so I snapped at him instead.

"What?" That didn't put him off though.

"You are so intriguing, when you're angry." I huffed.

"Is that why you're being so annoying?" He placed a hand to his chest and bowed never taking his eyes from mine. His were glinting mischievously.

"I do try my best." He smirked.

"Well, try less." I pushed past him turning around a corner which turned out to be a dead end. I turned but hit something solid. Solid and warm.

"Ouch!" I looked up to see the grin I knew would be there. "Goblin King. Why do you keep bothering me? Don't you have better things to do?" He stepped forward which made me step back to keep some distance. I cursed inwardly when I felt the wall against my back.

"Why you wound me precious. If I didn't know better I would say you didn't like my company. And you may call me Jareth." The last part was whispered in my ear as he bent down. I wasn't prepared to the sudden intimacy and with his hands now resting on the wall on both sides of my head made it impossible to move more than a few inches. His hot breath tickled my ear and I shivered. I felt him smile against my cheek as he drew back. His lips ghosted over my cheek which by now felt like it was on fire. He kept his head close but I had room to breathe again. He tried to hide his amusement behind a polite smile but his eyes betrayed him glinting with laughter. I tried to clear my head and realized that he was waiting for an answer. _He knows _exactly _what he's doing that smug, arrogant… what did he say before? _I reassembled my thoughts with some difficulty all the while having to look at that smug expression.

"You are clearly delusional if you believe what you said to be the truth." I was actually quite proud that my voice didn't shake.

"It is not I that deny my feeling."

"Oh yeah? What do you know about my _feelings_?"

"More than you think I assure you." His expression was becoming disturbingly mischievous.

"_Really?_" My skeptic faltered. Even I could hear how unsure my voice sounded. He leaned in again and I turned my head away and hid from his gaze by turning my face into his arm. His lips brushed against my ear and I felt his hot breath creating a fire that travelled down my body to settle in my lower stomach. My knees were getting weaker with every breath puffing on my neck, my collarbone and then he returned to my ear to murmur seductively.

"Aah but you forget precious that _I_ have seen your dreams."

.

**A cliffhanger I know, I know but I'm having so much fun writing them.. ^^**

**I also apologize for the long wait but a combination of bad internet connection and the fact that I went on holiday with no internet **_**at all**_** made it difficult to upload.. Hopefully that's over now..**

**Please let me know what you think.!**

**And remember: You can't have everything...where would you put it?**


	7. You Can't Cheat In a Game With No Rules

**You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger**

.

Chapter 7 – You Can't Cheat In a Game With No Rules

.

_It all started out as a joke. A joke that went horribly, horribly wrong..._

.

"_Aah but you forget precious that I have seen your dreams."_

.

For a moment I stood frozen. I felt him smile against my cheek. Then he inhaled deeply and drew out a long breath that tickled my ear. I shivered and finally drew in a breath of my own. My cheeks felt as if they were on fire. I had no cutting reply to fight back with so instead I chose to flee.

"Just stay away from me!" I pushed past him roughly, though he didn't back off much, and was just about to round the corner when I heard him.

"You can run, but you can't hide love" _No way he's going to call me _that. I turned around to respond but he was gone leaving a cloud of glitter behind.

"Arrogant bastard!" I mumbled. Mostly I was angry with myself for letting him distract me and decided that I'd better move quickly. I tried stretching my neck to see if I could locate the castle and found that the walls weren't that high. I sly smile flickered on my face. _He's not the only one who can play dirty._

I backed as far as the space between the walls would allow and sprinted forward. When I reached the other wall I supported my weight briefly on one foot and practically ran as far as I could upwards until my fingers clutched the top. I knew I wouldn't be able to hang there for long holding my own weight so I quickly hoisted myself up until my elbows could take some of the weight. I could then swing one leg up and over so I sat mounting the stone wall. I mentally thanked myself for wearing jeans that day. A dress would've made this so much harder.

The wall was about two feet wide and when I carefully stood, I could see that it would be possibly to walk instead of crawl. When I looked around I could easily located the castle. A smile spread on my lips as I began walking making sure not to look down too much except of course to check that I wouldn't fall on my face.

...

When the first gap in the wall came I stopped feeling a little uncertain. It was quite a wide jump. I shook it off though determined to make this work. My lips curled upwards as I felt the adrenaline in my body. In the distance I could see the castle glinting as if a rain cloud had decided that it was the only place that deserved rain. I tore my gaze away from the sight and back at the problem before me. _Don't chicken out know._ I took a few quick steps and leapt. As I landed on the other side I wobbled slightly before regaining my balance. I gave a triumphant yell and nearly jumped until I remembered what I was standing on.

"Hah, piece of cake!" With renewed energy I strode forwards eyes set on the castle.

...

"_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,  
>Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.<br>All the King's horses, and all the King's men  
>Couldn't put Humpty together again!"<em>

At some point I'd gotten bored of walking and walking, so I'd started talking to myself. At first it was a great distraction so I didn't worry so much about the height but after a while the rhymes that I unconsciously recited wasn't comforting at all. _Why did I _have_ to think about Humpty Dumpty? _ When the next jump came I was concentration so hard on my feet and to where I placed them that I didn't look up until it was too late. I leapt, easily jumping the distance as I'd done quite a few times by now, but when I landed I bumped straight into something.

"Well, well, well..." Or rather _someone._

"Oh for _God's_ sake!" I mumbled as I raised my gaze from a half naked torso to a pair of glinting mismatched eyes my face already turning red as if on cue. He was no longer wearing his armour.

"What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed. He tilted his head.

"I might as well ask you the same thing." He said.

"Look if this is another attempt to get me to quite you might as well forget it. I'm going to win this..."

"Oh no," he interrupted eyes flashing, "Did you really think that you could just walk _over_ the Labyrinth mmh? That I'd just let you cheat _in my own game?_" He took a step towards me and I cautiously took a step back being careful not to fall off the end. He had ignited my stubbornness though and for a moment I banished the thought that he was powerful and dizzyingly handsome and bit back.

"Don't give _me_ a morality speech! As far as I know you can't cheat in a game with no rules." His eyes flashed dangerously and his lips curled.

"No rules hmm.?" I raised my chin.

"That's right." I placed my hands on my hips but let them drop when he started laughing. It sounded joyous and it made a shiver run down my spine. His eyes were sparkling as he continued to chuckle while he advanced upon me. I tried backing up but one of my feet suddenly stepped into thin air and I would've fallen if I had not grabbed hold of the nearest thing within my reach which happened to be the Goblin King's shirt ripping it more open. My hands fisted in the material and he pulled me into an embrace. My cheeks burned as his body heat seeped through my clothes and my eyes were level with his bare chest. I sucked in a breath and was engulfed in his scent. It was all male mixed with the freshness of the wind and the heaviness of wet earth. It made me dizzy and I unintentionally tightened my hold. I heard him growl, a sound that went right to my core and I gasped as his arms tightened pushing our bodies closer.

"Let me go." I whispered and forced myself to meet his gaze. He arched an eyebrow clearly amused looking at my hands fisted in his more than half open shirt before meeting my gaze through his lashes. I blushed furiously and let go as if I'd been burned but he didn't loosen his grip.

"Goblin King let me go!" I said again with more conviction. He shook his head.

"First I would like to clarify something precious. If I understood you right you believe that we don't play by any rules?" It was my turn to lift an eyebrow.

"Yes that is _clearly_ the case." His expression changed like the sun no longer covered by a cloud as he leaned closer.

"_Anything_ to live up to your expectations love." I didn't have time to respond. Didn't have time to _think_ before he let go of me and shoved me away from him. My arms flailed for a moment as I desperately tried to keep my balance then I fell backwards off the wall and everything went black.

.

**Oh Kat how stupid of you to push him like that. I have a feeling the Goblin King will have a lot more fun from now on..**

**I hope you guys will give me even more reviews. They're almost as good as cookies.. Mmh now I'm hungry..**

**Until next time remember: "****Is not life a hundred times too short for us to bore ourselves?" – **_**F**__**riedrich Nietzsche**_


	8. M, Isn't That a Letter?

**You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger**

.

Chapter 8 – M, Isn't That a Letter?

.

_It all started out as a joke. A joke that went horribly, horribly wrong..._

.

_...then I fell backwards off the wall and everything went black._

.

It was dark – so dark. I was blind. Whether I was in a room or not I didn't know only that it was pitch black. My first reaction was yelling.

"Helloooo!" My voice bounced back and I covered my ears wincing. There was no answer so I tried again.

"Anyone there?" I stopped shouting and started listening really hard and at last I heard something. It sounded like someone shuffling their feet.

"Oi will ya stop that shoutin'? Are ya tryin' to make me deaf?" I let out a breath of relief. I knew that voice and sure enough when a light flickered nearby I saw his face.

"Hoggle!" I shouted happily and ran to him.

"Thanks for finding me." I hugged him and he nearly dropped the light.

"Didn't I say ya should stop shoutin'?" But I saw his cheeks turning pink in the dim light and smiled.

"Have you come to help me Hoggle? Please say yes." I heard him muttering something about remembering his name before he at last turned his attention to me.

"Do ya even know where ya are?" He grumbled. I looked around as much as I could in the dark and shook my head.

"This is an oubliette. Labyrinth's are full of them."

"Oh right." I said and looked around again. If I squinted I could just make out the walls and realized that the oubliette was quite small. Hoggle claimed my attention again when he grumbled again.

"Don't try to sound so smart. Ya don't even know what an oubliette is!"

"Of course I do."

"No ya don't." He started shuffling along the wall while he mumbled to himself. Annoyed I turned to examine the other wall.

"It's a place you put people to forget about them." I watched him stop out of the corner of my eye and smiled.

"So should I get ya outta here or what?" I still smirked as I turned to him.

"Yes please." He turned to the wall again and searched near the floor. I moved closer trying to see what he was doing. He reached for a small stone and part of the wall slit open. My mouth dropped open.

"Wow Hoggle that was seriously cool." He looked flattered.

"Naah that was nothin'."

"Yes it was. Thank you." His face lit up as I smiled at him.

"Will you help me get to the castle?" Suddenly he looked uncomfortable.

"Mmh... Well... You see... I'm a coward and Jareth scares me." I crouched in front of him.

"That's alright. I'll protect you." I took his hand but he withdrew it looking sceptical.

"Ya can't... Are ya not afraid of him?"

"Nope." He looked at me as if I'd grown a third eye or maybe that was just his thinking expression. If so it looked as if he was thinking hard perhaps picturing the different outcomes should he choose to help me.

"Urgh fine I'll help ya."

"Yay! Let's go." I stood and went to crawl through the hole. I came out in a semi lit corridor. After looking down both ways I turned back hands on my hips.

"Now which way should we go?" He never had time to respond before the wall slit shut in front of him.

"Hoggle!" I fell to my knees and banged on the wall willing it to open. When it didn't work I flattened my palms and laid my ear against it.

"Hoggle?" And I heard him. His voice was muffled but he sounded fine.

"Just keep goin'. The wall's sealed. I'll try to find another way."

"Be careful." I straightened and glared at the ceiling.

"Don't pretend you're not there. I know that was you. Show yourself you coward!"

"Coward? Hardly." The deep masculine voice came from behind me and I swirled around. _I really must try to control my temper. Some day it's going to get me in serious trouble..._

"I don't have time for this. Open... the... wall..." His gaze was unnerving as he slowly circled me. I narrowed my eyes.

"The wall you say hmm? And why would I do that?" He smirked.

"I... Because..."

"Yes?"

"Urgh never mind!" I stomped past him but his gloved hand closed around my wrist and spun me towards him. He towered over me with a gleam in his eyes.

"You insult me and are apparently under the delusion that you can give me orders. Do you really believe that I'm just going to let you turn your back on me after that." I glared at him.

"Let me go." He smirked.

"No."

"I mean it Jareth!"

"Mmmh..." This was getting me nowhere and my temper was slowly rising... _Again._

"What?" I snapped.

"My name coming from those luscious lips is delicious." He purred leaning in.

"Oh shut up!" I managed to pry his fingers loose, though I think he let me do it, and stepped back.

"If you're not careful I might have to do something about that tongue of yours precious." I managed to keep my expression indifferent, okay maybe just blank, but my insides were a mess. I cursed his seductive voice. _Hell he can make "Pass me the sugar" sound suggestive!_

"What are you going to do, make me mute?" He chuckled at that his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Oh I had something _far_ more pleasurable in mind." He smirked at my obvious discomfort.

"I don't think so."

"If you want me to get Higwart out of there..."

"Hoggle" I bit my lip suddenly more nervous than before.

"Yes, and it's going to cost you."

"What?" I asked suspiciously dreading the answer.

"A kiss for the wicked Goblin King." He looked hungrily at me as he advanced. I panicked.

"I don't think so!" I said quickly dodging him and spinning around so as not to have my back to him. I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him.

"Let me remind you why you're doing this..."

"If you think I do this for myself you are seriously wrong. No way! I can't stand that little monster and I'm pretty sure he hates me."

"Then why _are_ you doing this I wonder."

"Because of Em of course. She would _kill_ me if she thought I'd done anything to Hugo." He looked slightly puzzled.

"M?"

"Yeah my sister..." too late I realized my mistake his smiled had turned predatory. I paled.

"What?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I feel as if you aren't motivated enough. You said yourself that you don't care for the animal." He smiled.

"I wouldn't want to be accused of cheating because my runner wasn't motivated. Perhaps I should do something about it." My face felt drained of blood.

"If you touch her..!" I raised a threatening finger and pointed it at him. He tilted his head and smirked.

"You're not very frightening you know." I tensed scowling at him.

"I'll show you frightening." I growled before launching at him. He avoided my strike but I turned quickly and my fist impacted with his jaw. I didn't have time for a second hit because he then grabbed my wrist quick as a snake and spun me around so my back was against his chest. He held me there by holding my left wrist with his right hand and my right with his left in a bizarre embrace that prevented me from moving. I panted as if I'd been running for miles but my breath hitched as I felt his mouth close to my right ear.

"Did you know that for quite a long time the sentence for striking a king was death?" He growled. Not in a threatening way but with a voice that made my stomach clench. I gulped.

"Oh stop being so dramatic! I'm pretty sure I didn't hurt you anyway." I added grudgingly. My fist on the other hand throbbed slightly from the impact.

"Mmh that's beside the point. I think I'll have to come up with a suitable punishment for you."

**.**

**I've rewritten this chapter a couple of times (hence the wait) but I think I'm satisfied with it now.. **

**Since I'm off to France tomorrow and not bringing my computer I'm considering writing the next chapter the old-fashioned way.. By hand ;) **

**But I can't upload it until I get back. I would love to hear what you think of this chapter though..**

**You know the drill: R&R**


	9. I Can't Believe You Did That!

**You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger**

.

Chapter 9 – I Can't Believe You Did That!

.

_It all started out as a joke. A joke that went horribly, horribly wrong…_

_._

"_...I think I'll have to come up with a suitable punishment for you."_

_._

I shivered in his arms. He sounded like he was immensely enjoying himself.

"Now what will you do I wonder." He murmured close to my ear. I felt panic starting to rise in me as I felt his soft chuckle vibrate through me. _This is definitely _not _a good keep-your-head-cool position... Oh my God what is he doing?!_

Jareth had started purring in my ear and his grip softened as his hands slit slowly up my arms.

"I can smell your fear." He whispered and to emphasize he buried his face in my hair and sucked in a deep breath.

"What is it you're afraid of I wonder. Is it me? Or is it the effect I have on you – what I make you feel?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I whispered. "Please… Let go of me."

"Mmh… No." His hands tightened on my wrists again. I turned my palms down and then threw my hands to the ground and my hips back. He let go and I doubled over nearly falling on my face.

Catching myself just in time I straightened and quickly turned to face the Goblin King. As a second thought I raised my fists in what I hoped looked like a fighting stance. Mentally I was jumping up and down. _I can't believe that actually worked._

The Goblin King's eyes were glinting.

"Well, well, well…" he purred.

"The pet does have claws after all."

"Yeah that's right." I said feeling a bit bolder now that there was some distance between us.

"Don't come any nearer. I've learned self defence." That didn't have the effect I was hoping for. Jareth threw his head back and laughed. It was a genuine laugh that sounded like water running over rocks. He then turned his boring stare at me and raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Is that so?" His mouth quirked into a lop-sided smirk. I faltered.

"No not really." He tilted his head.

"But surely you must have learned it somewhere?"I shifted my weight and then smiled despite myself.

"Of course. I get my skills from watching movies. Obviously you wouldn't know what that is."

"On the contrary precious I'm well enough acquainted with your world to know what a movie is.

"Oh, okay..." An awkward silence followed.

"I think I'll be going." But as I turned he spoke again.

"Do not think I forget that easily precious." I slowly turned. He was juggling three crystal balls with one hand. He picked one with the other still juggling two.

"Take a look." He threw it and I caught it out of reflect. I looked into its' swirling foggy depths.

"What is it..." I began but as I looked up he was gone. I looked back into the crystal and saw that it had changed. I held it closer to my eyes and saw a room. A very familiar room. I sucked in a breath as I looked at the sleeping form on the bed and gasped as something stirred in the shadows. Or someone.

The Goblin King stepped up beside the bed. He threw a crystal which clothed the sleeping form and then another which made the person stir.

As I watched Em raised her left arm and slammed it on the alarm clock. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before I clearly heard her groan as she looked at the time.

"Come on! It's not even midnight!" Then she evidently spotted the looming figure at the other side of the bed because she shrieked and nearly fell off. I saw the Goblin King wincing slightly at the high sound and a small smiled lifted the corners of my mouth. It was actually nice to see my sister annoy someone else for a change. That it happened to be the Goblin King... Well I wasn't complaining.

Emily threw herself out of her bed on the opposite side of the Goblin King and looked suspiciously at him from a safe distance.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she enquired frowning. Jareth bowed.

"You know who I am M." Her frown deepened.

"No I don't. How do you know my name anyway? Kat's the only one who calls me that." The Goblin King's eyebrows rose slightly as his smile turned mischievous.

"And who might this Cat be?"

"My sister..." The mischievousness had visibly reached his eyes which might be what had made Em hesitate.

"Mmmh Kat? What an enticing nickname." _Oooh not good._ He suddenly looked right at me his eyes betraying his thoughts. I almost dropped the crystal. He smirked at turned his attention back to my sister.

"I am the Goblin King and I am here to take you away."

"Wait what? You... you can't... I mean Kat said you only take wished away children. I... no one wished me away did they?" I almost felt sorry for her right there and then.

"Not you. No. But your cat is at my castle." Emely's face turned red.

"She did not?! Kat wished away Hugo? I'm going to kill her!" _Almost _sorry_._

"You give him back right now or I swear I _will_ hit you!"

"No Em don't provoke him!" Obviously she didn't hear me and then it dawned on me that maybe I should take my own advice if I wanted to make it out in time. Perhaps if I tried being more polite there wouldn't be as many obstacles. _Fat chance._ A voice in my head huffed.

The Goblin King completely ignored my sister's outburst as he fiddled with his gloves with a bored expression on his face.

"Your sister is currently in my labyrinth attempting to get it back. It is useless of course but one must give her credit for trying." _Hah!_ _Useless my ass!_

"I'm afraid that she gets easily distracted though," At that he again looked right into my eyes and smirked suggestively. I shuddered and my face grew hot. From anger of course.

"So I believe taking you instead should suffice." At that the room momentarily darkened and when the light turned back on a shower of glitter floated to the ground and with an angry hiss Hugo landed on the bed. However the two previous occupants of the room had vanished.

.

**Yet another chapter and this one was **_**way**_** overdue, sorry.**

**I hope you're still all with me and that you will take your time to tell me what you think.**

**That's what keeps me going.. Also did anyone notice the "Knight and Day" reference? If you haven't seen it I can tell you it's a very funny movie. I recommend it! **

**Again R&R pretty please.? ;-)**


	10. Am I sorry? Not really

**You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger**

.

Chapter 10 – Am I sorry? Not really

.

_It all started out as a joke. A joke that went horribly, horribly wrong…_

_._

_However the two previous occupants of the room had disappeared._

_._

I hadn't realized it before but as the crystal in my hand popped and I came around I discovered that my other hand was clasped tightly over my mouth. _I cannot believe he just did that!_

"I am sorry if I have neglected you precious. Please let me make it up to you." I swirled around.

"I cannot believe you just _did_ that!" My voice trembled with anger.

"You horrible, horrible man! You had _no_ right to take her!" Each time I shouted at him I took a step closer. My urge to slap him grew as my anger peaked.

"Mmh is it jealousy I detect?" I spluttered my cheeks turning pink.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Suddenly he was much too close.

"Am I being ridiculous? I think not." He smiled his eyes too intense. He sought my gaze and held it.

"Fret not my lovely. I have eyes only for you." I gulped

"I wish you hadn't." I took a couple of steps back to put some space between us. He laughed.

"Be careful what you wish for precious." He blocked the path I wanted to take completely.

"I know what I want." I approached him. His smirk widened. _Oh you really think so?_ I was a couple of feet away from him. Close enough to mentally shutter at the sight of his sharp, bared canine. That was when I raised my arms and gently placed my hands on his chest. _He is _really_ tall... and has a nice sculptured chest... NO! Don't think like that._ He stood perfectly still perhaps waiting to see what I would do. I raised myself up on my tip-toes to whisper in his ear:

"Now we're even." As I pulled back I had the great satisfaction of seeing the smirk vanishing before I pushed hard and sprinted past him. I ran without daring to look back until I reached the corner. One look over my shoulder had me spluttering with laughter.

Jareth had fallen in a pile of leaves and as I watched he sat up. His eyes shot lightning at me but there were twigs and leaves stuck in his hair and I couldn't stop laughing. _That was for throwing me into that Oubliette! _He got fully up and I ran.

...

_Left turn. Straight ahead. Another left, then right. Run little lamb run, or the wolf will catch you. _Using the castle as a beacon I ran as if life depended on it. Which it did... in a way. I was actually making great progress and the castle was beginning to take up more of the view of the sky ahead.

"_You can't run from me. I always know where you are."_ I nearly tripped. His laughter rang in my ears but as I spun around there was no one there. Still the laughter continued. I covered my ears.

"Get out of my head!" I shouted at the sky. It turned darker as storm clouds gathered.

"_Careful little one."_ He sounded playful with an undertone of a genuine warning and the sky rumbled. I didn't like it.

"_That was a dangerous move you made back there. I must say I think I have underestimated you. It will not happen again." _I ignored him. Sooner or later his patient had to run out and I wouldn't want to be around when it did. _Poor goblins._ I paused at a crossroad. _Wait did I really just think that?_ The only thing poor about the little monsters were that they were extremely hideous. I wrinkled my nose and turned my mind back to the choice ahead.

The one to the left was a narrow, slightly muddy road which disappeared into a dark forest. The trees stood so near to each other that it was impossible to see what was in there. _Not that one then._ I mentally decided and turned to the other.

The one to the right was a surprisingly neat and wide road covered with flagstones. I had almost made up my mind to take the first step when:

"_I would go right."_

"Oh shut up!" another threatening rumble. It was probably going to rain soon. I groaned. Now the right one was definitely out of the question. I turned again and pursed my lip. _Left it is then._

...

I had barely made it into the forest before the trees closed in on me. The branches overhead sheltered me from the rain that I could hear had begun to fall but they also prevented any light from reaching the ground and so I walked in twilight. As I went further in, it darkened and I was beginning to have second thoughts.

_I am too damn stubborn for my own good. This is ridiculous._ I was about to turn around when I saw what looked like a way out. The darkness ahead was more green or grey rather than black as I stepped through the trees. It wasn't the way out though. It was a clearing. The overhanging branches were much higher up and less dense. The light that filtered through was a deep bottle-green colour and as I walked to the centre I noticed that the rustling and twittering sounds of animals had gone. It was so quiet that I could almost hear my own breathing which came out faster than before.

I looked back to where I came from and discovered that I couldn't find the path. I spun around and ran my hand through my hair in distress. Suddenly the forest looked exactly the same. _This can't be good._ I chose a random opening through the trees and started walking. After what felt like a small eternity in semi darkness I came to a second clearing. As I stepped through the trees I nearly stomped in the ground. I had gone in a circle or something because the clearing looked exactly as the one I'd just left. I picked what I hoped was a different way and ran.

...

Some time and several identical clearings later I'd had enough after I came through what seemed like those same trees yet again I very nearly lost my temper. I made a rather loud frustrated sound and slumped back against a tree.

Now that I was standing still I heard something I had been unable to hear before. Someone was giggling. It came from directly over my head. I turned and squinted to see through the branches and then I saw them. There were small creatures roughly the size of my hand trying, but failing rather badly, to hide behind the leaves which didn't quite cover them. They were giggling madly and pointing at me.

They were a sort of sickly grey-greenish colour which seemed to shift as they moved. My head started throbbing and my eyes prickled from looking at them. I turned and blinked rapidly to make the stinging feeling go away. That's when I noticed it. They were everywhere not just hidden in the trees. The edges of the clearing seemed to simmer and change before my eyes. They seemed to be the ones changing the scenery.

"How am I supposed to get out of this forest if you keep leading me in circles?" I didn't even know if they understood me.

"You're not." The voice came from behind me. I didn't turn.

"You have to stop doing that to people or someday you're going to give one of them a heart attack."

"And gods forbid that one of them will be you." I still refused to turn and pretended to study the creatures.

"Are you not going to turn around?" I almost thought he'd given up bothering me and vanished again. Almost.

"No, I'm still mad at you." He chuckled at that.

"When were you not angry with me?" The man had a point. I turned... and froze. He had changed his clothes again. It was much more informal but did nothing to ruin his appearance more like the other way around. His shirt was cream-coloured and an indecent number of buttons were undone. Over it he wore a black vest which hugged his lower abdomen but was otherwise open. This look of his gave me an indecently good look at his sculptured chest. I felt my cheeks turn pink and averted my eyes... in the wrong direction. He had his usual knee-high riding boots on and dark forest green breeches so tight they didn't leave mush to the imagination. Not that I was thinking along that line. Nope. I mentally slapped myself and met his amused gaze.

"Soo you seem cheerful." His smile widened as he pushed himself away from the tree he had been leaning against and came a few steps closer.

"Cheerful?" _Okay I get it not the most brilliant choice of word._

"What I meant was no hard feelings? I mean I did push you..."

"Yes you did."

"...and I know I would've been, well not as calm as you that's for sure." I stopped talking as his laughter drifted towards me low at first but quickly growing in volume. I folded my arms across my chest and cocked my head as I watched him laugh. _He is _not_ ugly! Wait! Not thinking that. Not thinking that._

He suddenly looked at me his eyes still glinting with laughter and mischief.

"Oh precious I don't get mad. I get even."

...

**Aaand ANOTHER.! ^^**

**I am currently working on a Christmas-related story that will probably, maybe be posted during December. But I will of course write this at the same time. Might be a bit confusing... **

**Anyways... You know what to do R&R**

**And until next time: **_**"Love all, trust a few, do harm to none." – William Shakespeare**_


	11. Yes I'm Taking The Bait! Happy Now?

**You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger**

.

Chapter 11 – Yes I'm Taking The Bait! Happy Now?

.

_It all started out as a joke. A joke that went horribly, horribly wrong…_

_._

"_Oh precious I don't get mad. I get even."_

_._

"You... you do." I realised I was backing away from him and stopped.

"Mmmh yes. But not know." I still felt tense. He spoke again.

"You must be hungry." _Talk about a change of subject._ I eyed him warily.

"No." In that exact moment my stomach chose to rumble. He grinned.

"What I meant was, I don't think I can afford to lose any more time. I better get going." I was half turned when he spoke again.

"What if it was for free?" I turned back facing him again.

"What?"

"What if the time you spent eating with me won't count? I will stop the clock." The thirteen-hour clock appeared its arrows where frozen but I noticed that I'd already spent almost six hours.

"Unless of course you're too afraid to be alone with me." Damn him. He knew exactly what to say.

"I am _not_ afraid of you Goblin King." And I took the bait... Again... I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Then joining me for a picnic would be harmless would it not?" A blanket and a basket appeared behind him.

"Of course..." He lay down gracefully near the middle of the blanket. Supporting his head in one hand and motioning a finger on the other he beckoning me to him. I tentatively took a step forward and he patted the blanket next to him. I squared my shoulders, marched over and plopped down as far from him as possible. Jareth's eyes glittered and as he casually waved a hand the content of the basket flew out and arranged itself between us. There were all sorts of things in different sizes, shapes and colours. Most of it was unfamiliar to me but among the weird stuff I saw what looked like normal food. I say "looked like" for a reason. You can never be too careful especially not around a certain Goblin King. Speaking of the devil... Jareth reached out for what seemed like an ordinary peach. As he took a bite I'm sure he was well aware of me watching him. _He can't even eat without making me blush! God what have I gotten myself into?_ Jareth's lips were glistening with the juice from the peach as he spoke next and my gaze was involuntarily drawn to them. His lips formed my name as I unconsciously licked mine and then forced myself to focus. Jareth's expression was questioning and _way_ too innocent. _Whoops I have no idea what he just said._

"What?" His eyes sparkled with amusement and one side of his mouth curved up.

"Perhaps now that you're done watching me eat you should try it yourself. These peaches are delicious." He gave me one but I looked at it sceptically.

"Come now you look like it's going to bite _you_ and not the other way around." He chuckled. I couldn't stop the smile from showing on my face.

"Well you know what they say don't you?" I said teasingly.

"What?" That innocent expression... _If he thinks I'm going to fall for that he is seriously mistaking._

"Oh come on you must've heard it." I leaned forward still smiling.

"_We must not look at goblin men; we must not eat their fruits."_ As Jareth got up to a sitting position his action brought us much closer together and I unconsciously leaned back but looked up at him through my lashes. _Oh my god, am I flirting with him?_ _So what if you are? _Another part of my mind whispered. _It's not your fault that he's ridiculously good looking._

"A poem I believe."  
>"Yes." He was smiling too though it was a different one than mine. It was seductively suggestive and spoke of dark promises.<p>

"Do you acquire all your knowledge from poetry?" I blushed.

"Of course not."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear precious."

"But..."

"I promise you that the food you eat in my company will not harm you." I was still not convinced.

"How about drugged or maybe sedated?" He looked away and sighed dramatically. I blinked.

"If you insist on spoiling my fun..."

"Fun?!"

"...then I promise that I have not done anything magical to the food." This time I ignored the peach he held out to me and took a green apple instead. Jareth smiled and the next thing I knew his other hand was under my chin tilting my face up.

"Now, shall we kiss to seal the deal hmm?" I sucked in my breath and then blushed furiously.

"N... No..." He didn't release me and his intense mismatched gaze bore into my eyes. I couldn't breathe.

"Pity..."

"Stop it. Let go of me." My voice was barely above a whisper. He grinned and allowed me to wrench my head free.

"As you wish love."

"And stop calling me that!" I was more well-spoken when he wasn't literally breathing in my face. I took a bite of the apple. It actually tasted rather good.

"What would you have me call you?" His features were composed but his eyes revealed his emotions. He hid them from me however when he bowed his head to select another peach as he too began eating again. I sank before I spoke.

"How about my name for a start, or maybe just Champion. I will have to get used to that one anyway." His eyes flashed, not with anger as I had thought but with... was it pride? No it couldn't be. But he chose to ignore my last comment.

"How about Kat?" His voice was almost like a purr.

"I don't think so."

"Kitten then." It wasn't a question.

"That's worse!" I noticed I'd forgotten the food and started chewing again. I wasn't going to show him how easy he got to me. The trouble was we both knew it already. He let me eat in silence as he sat quietly observing me. It was unnerving. I took as pink grape and as I plopped it into my mouth Jareth's eyes snapped down. He slowly licked his lips. The grape felt swollen in my mouth and I struggled to swallow. Jareth slowly reached forward and I was captured by his intense eyes. The way he looked at me and his lazy unhurried movements made it impossible to resist and his gloved hand made contact with my jaw. My skin prickled in response to his warm touch and my cheeks grew hot.

"What are you doing?" My voice came out in a whisper. _Damn him!_ He didn't respond but his hand moved to my hair which was coming out of the braid and framing my face. This time I couldn't find the strength to protest or turn my head.

"My little kitten… I am going to make you purr." I couldn't breathe. The tension was increasing with every heartbeat. My eyes felt like they were the size of dinner plates and my face must have been redder than a tomato. Jareth's other hand joined the first caressing my hair, cheeks and jaw line. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw his right hand beginning to glow electric blue then the left. It was just that… I didn't care. _But… I should…_

"What are you doing?" My voice had more force this time but not much. He tilted his head and smiled lazily still stroking my cheeks. My resistance was slowly melting. I felt _so_ tired. He leaned in.

"Jareth… I… I think…"

"Sssh don't. Relax." And I did. My eyes closed at the same time as his lips connected with mine and the half eaten apple rolled from my limp hand.

.

**Yes Jareth finally kissed Kat! – Too bad she was almost unconscious though… I'll have to fix that… **

**I'd also like to thanks all the people that have reviewed. You warm my heart and I am thrilled that you like what I write. It keeps me going.**

"_**It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair." – Taylor Swift**_


	12. So As To Better Eat You My Dear

**You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger**

.

Chapter 12 – So As To Better Eat You My Dear

.

_It all started out as a joke. A joke that went horribly, horribly wrong…_

_._

…_the half eaten apple rolled from my limp hand._

_._

I felt unusually comfortable. I was hugging… was it an oversized teddy or something? No it was too firm. Maybe a big pillow? Which smelled amazing, like rain and pine trees, though my pillow wasn't usually this hard. I snuggled closer. It vibrated making a purring sound and something warm and firm surrounded me.

That was when I started to realize that something was wrong. Horribly, _deliciously_ wrong. I slowly opened my eyes. At first I couldn't see anything another than forest then I lifted my head… and discovered that my "pillow" was in fact a chest, a very well defined pale chest.

"_Oh my god."_ I slowly looked up afraid of getting my suspicion confirmed. Gleaming teeth and burning eyes met mine. I blushed instantly and looked down. My arm was carelessly draped over his stomach and one of my legs rested innocently between his legs dangerously close to… _Ooh this is insanely intimate. I need to get the hell up and away! _But another part of my mind had awakened with full force and was enthusiastically cheering at the situation. _Finally!_ My face turned scarlet. Or at least that was what it felt like.

"Good evening precious." I was dumbstruck. Then reality sunk in or rather smirking me in the face. I tried to get up but his arms tightened around me. That's when I started to struggle. His hold didn't loosen and I became shockingly aware of how good he felt.

"I wouldn't move so much if I were you. One could tend to get the wrong ideas, and precious I already have _lots _of ideas." _Oh God that would mean the thing currently poking my thigh was…_ I froze. My head came to rest in the space between his neck and shoulder. My heart was beating wildly. I think he felt it. Then I realized something else. It was something he'd said.

"Wait. Evening? No it can't be." I struggled to lift my head and look him in the eyes to see if he was joking. Though he seemed amused I could find no evidence in his face to indicate that he was lying, and as my gaze drifted higher I could see that the sky partly visible through the overhanging branches had turned orange. Shadows crept slowly closer from all sides.

"Impossible." I whispered.

"After all you've seen this is what you choose not to believe in?" Jareth's hot breath against my neck and the rumble of his deep voice brought me back to the current situation. My gaze locked on his face. "You tricked me? You lied to me." I couldn't completely mask the hurt that had entered my voice. Jareth's expression hardened.

"I _never_ lie."

"You told me you would stop the clock!" I pushed away from him and this time he let me. I scrambled to my feet.

"You! You cheat! You horrible, horrible cheat! How could you?!" My voice sounded like I was fighting tears. Why did it hurt so much?

"Be very careful precious of what you are accusing me of. Faes cannot lie. I told you I would stop the clock while you were eating with me. What you have been doing for the last couple of hours does not fall under that category." I had no clever retort to that. His lips curved up.

"I am however willing to give you your time back on one condition."

"Name it." The obvious challenge of my answer made his eyes flash dangerously. I had to agree and he knew it. There was no way I was going to make it to the castle with the time left on the clock that now hovered suspended in midair behind him.

"I will give you back your hours if you give me the answer to a riddle." I eyed him.

"What riddle?"

"_I am just two and two. I am hot. I am cold._

_I'm the parent of numbers that cannot be told._

_I'm a gift beyond measure, a matter of course,_

_And I'm yielded with pleasure – when taken by force."_

I blinked.

"Come again?" He repeated it. I frowned and then sat back down cross-legged thinking hard.

"You look adorable when you're concentrated." _He _certainly didn't make it any easier.

"Shush I'm trying to think." I waved a hand and him concentrating on looking at the ground between us. Still out of the corner of my eye I saw his smirk.

"The parent of numbers that cannot be told…" I mumbled and then it clicked.

"Oh… Oh!" I jumped to my feet.

"I've got it! Though I certainly disagree with some of the definitions."

"Oh? One in particular?" In the coming twilight he looked like dark sins personified. I snorted ignoring the swarm of butterflies in my stomach and raised my head.

"Yes as it happens one in particular is _very _wrong."

"Perhaps you could give me the answer first and we could discuss different opinions afterwards?" He had moved closer shadows concealing his expression. Everything but the gleaming of teeth and twinkling of eyes looking into mine was cast into darkness. I gulped and then cleared my throat.

"It's a kiss. The answer to your riddle is a kiss." His smile widened showing sharp canines. At that moment I felt like a lamb cornered by a hungry wolf.

"You are quite correct." I released a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Then give me back my time… Why are you shaking your head?" My frustration grew and my temper flared.

"You have not _given _me the answer love." He almost purred.

"What do you mean? Of course I have!" He was still shaking his head then faster than my reaction time he shifted closer and captured my eyes. The intensity in his mismatched ones scared me. _That is not how fear feels like, _a traitorous voice whispered in my mind. Jareth's voice brought me back.

"Give. It. To. Me." My eyes widened. _Surely not._

"Yesss precious. Words have power and you agreed."

"I… I didn't… I didn't mean it like _that_."

"Oh you didn't?"

"No!"

"Ah but still… You did agree to the deal." I was shaking my head furiously my heart beating so loudly I was afraid he could hear it.

"Come now it wouldn't be the first time." His voice had taken on a dangerously silky tone as he moved closer still. My back hit a tree. Without even realizing it I had backed myself into an alternative wall. Jareth towered over me.

"I don't know what you mean." _Oh God I think I know what he means._ He casually brushed a loose lock of hair behind my ear.

"Then let me refresh your memory. Our next kiss, and precious there _will_ be a next one, will not be our first." I felt the blood drain from my face.

"I thought that was a dream." I whispered. The look he gave me then made the blood return to my face with full force.

"Oh precious I can make _all_ of your dreams come true." I blushed harder.

"No thank you!" _Best to get it over with._ I stood on my tiptoes and quickly touched my lips to his cheek. They tingled when I lowered myself again and I had to resist the urge to touch them. By the look on his face I'd caught him by surprise. Then it changed.

"You're going to have to do better than that." He tapped his lower lip. When I didn't move he came closer.

"No!" I panicked and took a step back as much as I could. A tree pressed into my back.

"No?" He tilted his head pretending to be puzzled but his eyes revealed a burning hunger that frightened me in its intensity.

"Must you continue to deny me precious? I have been very patient but I feel that patience running out. Do not defy me."

"I said no and I meant it." He started scowling but I interrupted his reply.

"You said you'd give me my time back if I could give you the answer to your riddle. I can. I promise I will kiss you…" He smirked.

"…but not now." I hurriedly added.

"The time of the kiss was not one of your conditions." He _almost _looked impressed but that might just have been wishful thinking still it was nice to get some points in my mental scorebook. Silence stretched on and the sudden sound of slow clapping almost startled me. Jareth was actually applauding me? Although he looked more devilish than ever.

"Oh well done Katarina. _Very _well done indeed. Turning my own words against me. What a pity." His eyes fell to my lips and then back to my eyes. His grin widened. Then suddenly he vanished. I looked around confused but there was no sight of him. Then I timidly approached the clock still hovering above the ground. As I got closer I saw that the hands were turning backwards. Because my senses felt extra sensitive I felt the slight stir in the air behind me. I did not however have any time to react. A gloved hand came to rest lightly but insistently on my shoulder and warm sweet-smelling breath hit my ear. Jareth was back.

"Worthy of a fae… Almost." His voice was low and husky. I cleared my throat.

"Maybe you're the one that's almost worthy of a human." I snapped. His throaty chuckle and the warmth coming from his gloved hands which caressed the air at my neck had me nearly trembling.

"So mmh… So the creatures that won't allow me to leave… They're showing me illusions so when I think I'm going a different way I keep ending up back here?"

"_Very_ clever." He whispered against the side of my neck. His hands had moved south caressing my arms.

"So it's a trick of the eyes." My voice sounded breathless even to me. How I managed to _not_ turn around and kiss him on the spot I didn't know but somehow I found the strength to step away and without turning I ran. When I came to the edge of the meadow I closed my eyes, prayed I was right and kept running. Amazingly I didn't run headlong into a tree and then I heard Jareth's voice whispering in my mind.

"_As I said very clever."_

…

**I'm thinking there might be more smoochie-smoochie-time in the future… and yes I **_**did **_**just make a Doctor Who reference, well Confidential anyway… ;)**

**Also the riddle from this chapter is one I read in "The Forbidden Game" by L.J. Smith although I think it's originally older than her book. **

**And I think I've happily forgotten to mention that I don't own the Labyrinth or anything to do with it… *Sigh… I guess I wasn't fooling anyone, but any other characters are completely mine :)**

**With that out of the way here's another quote for you and until next time please review: "You know what charm is: a way of getting the answer 'yes' without having asked any clear question" – **_**Albert Camus**_


	13. One Dance Can Leave You Spellbound

**You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger**

.

Chapter 13 – One Dance Can Leave You Spellbound

.

_It all started out as a joke. A joke that went horribly, horribly wrong…_

_._

"_As I said very clever."_

_._

When I dared to open my eyes I was out of the forest... and right back where I entered.

"Damn maze." I muttered.

"It's a labyrinth you know." I jumped and spun around.

"Do you _ever_ stop doing that?" His smirk answered for him. I rolled my eyes and turned to the flagstone road that seemed to go around the forest.

"Figured." And started walking. He fell easily into steps beside me.

"Are you always in such a foul mood I wonder?"

"Oh trust me this is all for you. So how goes the babysitting?" He stopped abruptly and I automatically did the same. He looked disgusted.

"I am not sitting on any babies. Who is spreading such lies?" I almost cracked but managed not to laugh out loud I couldn't however hide the smile on my face.

"It's an expression which you obviously don't know. I meant, how's my sister?" He waved a hand dismissively and started walking again.

"She is fine I left her with the goblins." That took a minute to sink in before I slowly replied.

"Meaning you don't know." He looked offended.

"Of course I know! I know every subject in my kingdom." I chose to ignore his use of the word "subject".

"What I meant was that you have left her without anyone with an IQ over 50 to look after her? In your castle?" Now he looked puzzled.

"I suppose so. The goblins are quite dim-witted though their intelligence has never been tested." It was actually laughable but I kept my face serious.

"Trust me if you value your castle, if you want it to remain in one piece then you better hurry back. You cannot leave _my_ little sister alone for long without getting serious damage as an outcome." I placed my hand on his shoulder to emphasize the gravity of my words. _He really _is _very tall._ He searched my face perhaps to see if I was sincere. One side of my mouth quivered and I stopped trying to hide smile that spread on my face.

"You are going to be in so much trouble." I chuckled. It seemed like he finally got it and I was left staring into the dark forest. For a moment a pair of large, burning yellow eyes stared back at me but when I blinked they were gone. I turned back to the road.

...

After trying and failing several times to jump high enough to see over the wall to my right I settled on following the road and hoping it lead to the castle. The forest was darker and looked more ominous than before and I tried not to glance too much to the left. I also tried not to think about what I was going to do once the sun had gone completely down and it would be dark. I had really planned on being out by nightfall.

"Ya' all right down there?" I nearly had a heart attack. Peering over the edge of the wall was a familiar face.

"Hoggle?! What are you doing up there."

"Found another way that's what I did."

"Well can you come down?" Even as I said it I knew it was probably not very likely. He looked around him and shook his head.

"Don't think so missy."

"Oh, that's okay. I'm sure I will find you again." He looked worried that he couldn't be of more help but then his face lit up. He disappeared from sight and a light flickered. When he reappeared he was holding a lamp with a lit candle inside which he hoisted down to me with a rope.

"Thank you Hoggle... but wouldn't it be easier if we used the rope so I could come up to you?" The look he gave me...

"Alright, alright you're _as strong_ as you look and there is nothing you can tie the rope to. I get it." I smiled.

"See you around then Hoggle." He grumbled something as I waved at him and started walking again. When I looked back he was gone.

...

There was something moving between the trees. It was now completely dark clouds covering the moon. The only things I could see where the ones in reach of the light from the lamp. Yet I had that nagging feeling that there was something watching me from the forest hovering on the line between light and darkness. Suddenly a light flickered among the trees, then another. Something was definitely there. _Is that... laughter?_ More than one creature was laughing in the distance. It was not an unpleasant sound and I felt drawn to it. I hesitated to go back into the forest but the lights twinkled invitingly and my curiosity got the better of me and I set off towards them.

The sound of laughter grew as I struggled closer and I also heard the faint sound of music. I felt slightly dizzy but kept going until I suddenly reached the outskirts of a meadow. It was beautifully lit with lights hanging from the surrounding trees and torches placed in the grass. There was indeed music but no one seemed to be playing. Instead the sound travelled with the wind and reached me as I hovered on the edge of the meadow afraid to disturb the sight before me. And what a sight it was.

The dancing creatures were definitely not human. They were too beautiful to have come from my world and a part of my mind recognized them as elves. They formed a circled of swirling dresses and bare feet and as I watched one of them separated from the others and came towards me. She beckoned me to her but I shook my head. It would be just like me to trip and ruin their dance. Still she waved at me to join them and two males had stepped on either side of her trying to persuade me too. The music had grown in volume. I shook my head again getting slightly irritated that they could not understand that I had no intention of dancing. Something flashed in their eyes but then they turned and lightly ran back to join the circle the girls dress fluttering around as if they were made of mist. Did they really think I would've made a fool out of myself by joining them? _No way!_

Suddenly there was that electrical shift in the air and I was yanked backwards into the darkness as strong fingers closed around my elbow. Luckily I had put the lamp down or there was a chance I could've dropped it and set fire to the whole damn forest. I was leaning against a tree a pair of mismatched eyes bore into mine in the darkness.

"Cover your ears!" He hissed. I looked puzzled at him.

"Why?" He seemed to take a closer look at me and then relaxed visibly though his eyes narrowed as he took a step back.

"You silly girl! Don't you know what happens if you dance with elves?" He still looked angry but I was getting there myself too.

"No, actually I don't! And so what if I had danced with them? Not that I was going to they were a bit too pushy." It looked like I had made the Goblin King speechless. _Brilliant!_

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous." I crossed my arms. Jareth's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You're right, you do not know better." My jaw tightened.

"If you came here to insult me you can just leave. But answer my question first. Why would I need to cover my ears? The music is not my taste but it's not _that _horrible." Jareth really was looking at me rather strangely now.

"What?" He was making me suspicious.

"Do you mean to say that you feel _no_ need, _no_ desire to join the dance?" I snorted.

"Yeah obviously... why? Is it a backward way of asking me to dance with you?" He was starting to confuse me. Jareth slowly circled me lightly stroking any visible part of my skin.

"What magic is this?" He picked up a lock of my hair and sniffed it.

"What do you mean magic? There _is_ no magic. And stop weirding me out!" I batted his hands away.

"It seems you have a protection on you. And a very powerful one too. You cannot be influenced by magic against your will." I frowned.

"I suppose that's quite useful but I have no idea who would put such a protection on me. When I find them I might want an addition so the magic works physically too." _A spell to keep His Royal Tightness away. That would be fantastic! _

"Is that so?" He tilted his head moving closer.

"Yes. In fact I wouldn't mind... Stop right there!" He'd moved too close while I was rambling and I raised a hand to keep him at bay, but it backfired as he grabbed my wrist. I sucked in a breath as he moved it to his cheek. I had just enough brain cells left to fist my hand before it touched his face. His expression became predatory as he inhaled. I scowled but couldn't help a slight gasp as he pressed his lips to the inside of my wrist. His eyes never left mine. My gaze flickered down to where he held my hand his warm lips still touching my skin. It had become difficult to think and as I raised my gaze again his eyes where fixed upon my face. There were glinting mischievously and a smirk had formed on his lips. I willed myself to snap out of it and yank my hand away. That smirk made me so furious.

"You are special precious, even if you do not know it." I blushed. Suddenly Jareth took a step back and bowed gracefully.

"May I have this dance?" I was too surprised to answer and automatically took his outstretched hand. He pulled me closer by the hand as his other came to rest on my lower back.

"I thought you said I wasn't supposed to dance." He chuckled his breath caressing my lips as he looked at me.

"I said not to dance with elves and believe me precious I am no such creature."

...

**This one took a longer time to write, sorry... Exams start next week so I'm not sure when I will be free to write the next chapter – I'll probably be able to write something in between. :-P**

**I haven't decided exactly how the next chapter goes so if you got any suggestions or wishes feel free share them! ;-)**

**Until next time: "****How many times can we win and lose? How many times can we break the rules between us?" – **_**Song: Only Teardrops, Emmelie de Forest**_


	14. Little Girls That Play With Fire

**You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger**

.

Chapter 14 – Little Girls That Play With Fire

.

_It all started out as a joke. A joke that went horribly, horribly wrong…_

_._

…_and believe me precious I am no such creature_

_._

We twirled together away from the dancing elves my lamp floated silently after us. Jareth's face was cast in shadows but I could still make out his glittering eyes burning into mine. When we were too far away to hear the music we stopped and I realised that I had no idea where we were. Jareth saw my sudden wariness and I caught sight of his flashing teeth as he smiled.

"Can't you make it brighter? I can't see." There was that flash of teeth again and the lamp lit up. Now that it was brighter I felt even more disoriented. I could see Jareth much more clearly but beyond the ring of light there was only darkness.

"Where are we?" My voice sounded small.

"Still in the forest I assure you love."

"Why is that not reassuring I wonder?"

"You wound me precious..."

"Hardly."

"...don't you trust me?" I threw him a sarcastic look.

"I'd like to see my sister. Can't you poof up a crystal? I'd like to see if she's okay or I would like for you to take me back to the road where I came from." Jareth's eyes were intense as they burned into mine.

"I'm sure you would." I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Stop it Jareth this isn't funny! It's practically kidnapping." He leered over me.

"I would like to remind you that you came very willingly. As for your sister she's perfectly safe." I huffed.

"Take me back!"

"No." He smirked.

"Fine. I'll just find my own way then. Perhaps I will stop by those elves on my way back." I pushed past him but he seized my upper arm. I couldn't resist smiling but hid it carefully before turning back to face him.

"What?" I asked innocently and met his burning gaze.

"You impossible girl! I will take you back on the path just... wait." For a second he almost looked... lost? Then it was gone. I tried pulling my arm free but his grip didn't loosen.

"I am not a child Jareth and you have already taken enough of my time." His gaze dropped travelling unhurriedly up and down my body. I flushed.

"Indeed you are not a child and if I remember correctly you still owe me for the time I gave back to you." His tongue came out and seductively traced his lower lip. I panicked and yanked my arm out of his grasp.

"No. Wait! I decide when!" His eyes lingered a little too long in places they had no right to be.

"And stop trying to distract me!"

"Oh is that what I'm doing, distracting you?" he moved so I looked him directly in the eyes, an amused smirk was pulling at his lips.

"Do you find me attractive, Katarina?" I tried to avoid his gaze. His voice lowered.

"Do you find me handsome?"

"No!"

"Oh I think you do. I can hear you heart fluttering like a wild bird in a cage when I'm near you." He was whispering now.

"You cannot!" I tried to sound indignant but instead sounded slightly unsure. He chuckled, a deep sound that rose from his chest.

"Go away!"

"I think not. You're just too much fun." He leaned in slightly. My back hit a tree.

"Is that all I am to you – a toy?" I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned.

"Mmh would you like to be more?" His grin became predatory and the light from the lamp gleamed off of his canine teeth. I shuddered and blushed bright red at his suggestive tone.

"N-no that's not what I meant..." My voice trailed off as he tilted his head and leaned in further. I could feel his warm breath on my parted lips and I held my breath. _Omg he's going to kiss me! _As part of my brain started panicking another little part whispered to my confused mind. _And why exactly is that a bad thing? It could be a good thing. Really good... _I shivered as I pushed that voice far back in my head.

"Stop..." My voice was barely loud enough to be called a whisper. His eyes captured mine and held them. Then he straightened and took a step back.

"What a pity." I shivered.

"Can I _please_ see my sister?" To my surprise Jareth's expression changed to one of annoyance.

"Fine if you must." He conjured a crystal and tossed it to me. I caught it out of reflex. At first it merely glittered and looked like it was filled with a shimmering fog, but then the fog parted.

As I gazed in the crystal I saw my little sister in the middle of a room filled with what I imagined to be goblins. As I watched her she looked up at the ceiling and yelled.

"I'm boooored!" In front of me the Goblin King groaned and covered his eyes with a gloved hand.

"Does she _ever_ stop complaining? "_Get me this, fetch me that. That's dirty. Ew I think I saw a spider!" _"I couldn't contain it anymore. The image that formed in my mind of my annoying little sister driving other than me crazy – driving the Goblin King crazy, made me shake with laughter.

"You think it's funny do you hmm?" If I hadn't been so distracted I would have seen his eyes narrowing dangerously but I suddenly felt reckless.

"Yes." I managed to gasp. "That's poetic justice _in your face_." Another fit of laughter overpowered me and I clutched my stomach and leaned against the tree.

Breathing hard I managed to straighten and push away from the tree. I met Jareth's gaze. His expression was deadly and the smile disappeared from my face. I tried edging away but encountered a section of a wall which definitely hadn't been there before.

"I will not have you laughing at my expense." He growled and backed me up against the wall trapping me between the cold stones and his warm body. That definitively shut me up and I gasped as the air was stolen from me by the non-existing space between us.

"Now," he murmured his breath blowing sweetly in my face, "I think it's time for some pay-back. Don't you?"

He leaned in even further and the candle in the lamp flickered and went out.

...

**I am now back from holiday and ready to write! **

**As I am now the **_**very**_** thrilled owner of a copy of **_**The Labyrinth, **_**the novel, I should be inspired to write the next chapter faster! Maybe... :P**

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think. **

"_**In summer, the song sings itself." – William Carlos Williams**_


	15. No You Stupid Hormones, Bad Idea!

**You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger**

.

Chapter 15 – No You Stupid Hormones, Bad Idea!

.

_It all started out as a joke. A joke that went horribly, horribly wrong…_

_._

…_he leaned in even further and the candle in the lamp flickered and went out_

_._

It became completely dark and I felt my body tensing up. Waiting. I silently cursed it for responding so easily to Jareth's close proximity. The first thing I felt was his warm breath against my neck. It made me shudder against my will and gusts of deliciously warm air travelled up my neck to my ear as my senses were rewarded with a soft sensual chuckle, my breathing had turned shallow and it was much too loud in the darkness. I felt a rush of dizziness wash over me and shut my eyes tightly as his husky voice spoke gently in my ear.

"What are you going to do I wonder. Will you continue to push me away or are you prepared for the inevitable."

Gasping I shoved him and managed to push myself out from under his arm. I backed away as fast as I dared franticly searching the darkness.

"T…turn the light back on." _Damn my shaky voice… and damn Jareth while I'm at it. _My back hit a tree. His alluring voice reached my ears as he chuckled.

"Mmmh no I don't think I will." His voice dropped lower.

"Will you beg me?" _No way in hell._ Something brushed my cheek. I flinched.

"Please!" The snap of his fingers sounded incredibly loud in the darkness. The flame in the lamp flared to life again and I noticed with relief that Jareth had not invaded my personal space while I had been momentarily blinded. I slumped against the tree exhausted. Who knew having your emotions tampered with could use up so much energy.

"What a pity but as the gentleman I am... wait, I am no gentleman." He came closer. His eyes glinted with mischief and I realised he was laughing at me. It was my own fault this time. For some reason I kept forgetting that I certainly could not expect Jareth to behave decently.

"No gentleman _that's_ for sure." I refused to be swayed by him this time.

"So quick to condemn me?" he tilted his head and smiled.

"A _gentleman_ would not behave this way in… in front of a _minor!_" I lifted my chin defiantly as the thought suddenly hit me.

"I see no minors here, unless one is hiding behind you." His voice had deepened and I was shocked to notice that his pupils had dilated slightly.

"No, no that's where you're wrong, I'm still 17." That stopped him. At least he had _some_ decency. I used his hesitation to put some space between us darting away from the tree and into more open space. _This is a good excuse to stay away from him. Damn, why do he have to look like that?_

"Yes because it's not my birthday until tomorrow and I plan on being out of here by then..." I really didn't like the way he smiled suddenly. _Or do I? No, no I don't! _He closed the space I had created in two graceful strides shaking his head slowly. Hands behind his back he leaned down so he could look me in the eyes.

"Oh how wrong you are love."

"What, what do you mean? Of course I'm not wrong!" _Has he gone mad? _He grinned roguishly and circled me. He came to stand behind me. An arm snaked around my waist and I shivered. I could not get my body to obey the command that my mind screamed at it to run for the hills. _Not good, not good, not good. Get away while you still can you idiot!_ Jareth pulled me backwards agonizingly slowly until my back made contact with the hard surface of his chest. He then spread his fingers out on my stomach. I gasped.

"W…_What are you doing?!"_ I was starting to panic. The way my body reacted to his actions... _Oh God..._

"You know how this ends love. You have read the book." It was getting extremely difficult to concentrate.

"The… um… the red book?" Was there something in the book that could help me?

"Yes." He replied sounding a bit impatient as if he was talking to a small child.

"Oh that… well…" It was all Em's fault. If she had not interrupted me so many times, I might have finished the book before ending up in this mess. My lack of a proper response had Jareth tightening his grip around me. Not in a suffocating way, though I would argue that his deliciously masculine smell could have the same effect.

"Oh precious, did you or did you not read the little red book?" His voice was now a murmur in my ear. I felt breathless but managed to answer.

"I... I never actually finished it." I confessed. I cursed soundlessly at how breathless my voice had become. He laughed softly the sound vibrating through me.

"Oh the odds have just turned even more so in my favour." I almost did not dare to ask my next question but I had to know.

"What do you mean?" I whispered. I heard the laughter in his voice as he answered his breath blowing hot against the skin behind my right ear.

"I had your cat, now I have taken your sister." I tightened my jaw.

"I can be frightening. I can be generous and I can be _very _selfish if I choose to be." My entire body was tense now.

"I can reorder time..." He shifted to murmur in my left ear his lips brushing my skin with every word. A twelve-hour clock appeared in front of me. It had been around eleven PM when I started and I realized that the hands on the clock had frozen. Now however they moved. My eyes widened as they came to rest thirteen minutes past twelve and my breathing turned shallow. His voice had turned dangerously low and husky and I felt my knees go weak.

"Tomorrow is now today..." He circled me and when I refused to look at him, he grabbed my chin. His grin was predatory and his eyes swept over my face hungrily. Mine widened and I shook under his gaze. He leaned in and my head swam as it was overwhelmed by his husky seductive voice.

"I have you now. At my mercy. Your body prepares itself for what it knows is coming. Your head may have won the previous battles but it is going to lose the war. It was only a matter of time before you gave in to me and I must say it has been quite a challenge. You almost managed to make me frustrated but no matter. It will all be forgotten now. I will make you forget that you ever resisted and you will belong to me completely."

"You… you can't do this. I don't want you to." But God was he right. At that moment I was past the point of caring. All I wanted was for him to just shut up and kiss me already. That I even protested was more a reflex than a show of actual willpower. Jareth made a predatory growl that went straight to my knees.

"I will not deny myself any longer precious. I am going to turn your world upside down."

…

**So… yeah, it's been a while… sorry… I hope you people haven't completely given up on me because I have NOT given up on this story. Life and stuff just keeps happening to me… in a good way! **

**I cannot make any promises as to when the next chapter comes but I **_**can**_** promise that there will be an update eventually. In the meantime you should swing by my profile and vote for the fate of this story (pole at the top) – I am considering doing a one-shot (or several one-shots) of M rated chapters instead of changing the rating on the story, but it is up to **_**you**_**. The people who vote decides! (You can also send me a PM with your thoughts)**

**Oh and please leave a review – it keeps me going – and yes, The Hunger Games, I went there…**

"_**I want to say something so embarrassing about September that even the leaves start blushing and turning red."**__** – Jarod Kintz**_


	16. You Are Not Mating With Me Sunshine

**You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger**

.

Chapter 16 – You Are Not Mating With Me Sunshine

.

_It all started out as a joke. A joke that went horribly, horribly wrong…_

_._

…_.I am going to turn your world upside down."_

_._

He purred as he bent down. Alarm bells went on in my head in the form of common sense though it felt like they were working in slow motion and just before his lips touched mine, I managed to turn my head. It did not have the desired effect and it certainly didn't stop him as his soft lips brushed my throat in a feather-like kiss. My breath hitched.

"Stop…" My voice was barely above a whisper. Jareth made an animalistic growl and snaked an arm around my waist. My chest was pressed to his with every painful breath. Somehow, my hands had decided on their own that clutching Jareth's shirt by his hips was a good idea and I couldn't stop myself from feeling his muscles flexing.

"You don't really mean that." Jareth's voice was a dark promise against my skin and I forgot why I was arguing with him. He pressed a hot open-mouthed kiss my neck where my pulse beat franticly and I sucked in a gasping breath.

"I… I…" I couldn't breathe. Jareth made a delicious purring sound that travelled through me and set every nerve ending on fire. The heat of his mouth was most distracting as he trailed long, slow kisses from my collarbone to my jawline and up to my ear. My grip on his shirt tightened as I struggled to remain standing.

"I… I do… mean it… I don't even… know… you…" the next sound I made would have been embarrassing if it wasn't for the fact that I was past the point of caring. He had bit softly into my neck with _those teeth_. My legs had stopped working and I was vaguely away that I was leaning heavily against him.

"You are going to have to speak up if you want me to hear you. You are not making much sense Kitten."

The use of that nickname made some of the fog in my mind lift. I was determined to say what I had to say.

"and… and you know nothing… about me… I am not the kind of person to do… _this…_" One of his hands had slipped under my shirt and had begun tracing intricate patterns on my lower back.

"And what might _this_ be, love?"

"You know what, _oh…_" Jareth had shifted and I could now quite clearly feel his growing problem against my stomach.

"Do I now?" I would have come up with a snarky answer but his hands were already busy again. He used the hand on my lower back to coax me into standing on tiptoes, which my body happily obliged to without my consent, and angled his hips just right… _no wrong!_ I made an embarrassing choked sound and my head fell forward and rested on Jareth's shoulder. I felt him move and then his mouth was on my neck again. I whimpered as I pressed my face into his shoulder to try to muffle the sound I was making. He wouldn't have that and the next thing I knew he had grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. His mouth was way too close. _Or not close enough…_

"Stop fighting me." His breath was hot against my lips as he moved closer and hovered over me.

"Would it really be so bad?" He angled his head and our breath met in the small space between our parted lips. I slowly shook my head. _Was I conceding? Maybe…_

"Isn't this what you want?" My eyes were drawn to his sinful mouth and I had never wanted something so much in my life. I gave a small nod and my attention snapped back to Jareth's eyes as something flashed in them. I recognized it as triumphant pleasure and was slightly chocked to see the burning hunger that overtook them. He tightened his arm around my waist and pulled me flush against him. I felt everything and a burning heat shot to my cheeks. I remembered there was something I needed to say before things went further and my sane mind went out the window.

"Wait…"

"No!" I saw frustration and burning hunger fighting in his eyes.

"This… this counts!"

"Oh I will make it count." He pressed me to him with one hand around my waist and the other tangled in my hair. I whimpered.

"After I am done with you, you will not be able to remember your name let alone why you are here. The only thing that will matter is me." His words affected me as nothing had before but I had to make my point.

"No… I mean… this counts… as the kiss I owe you." He pulled back slightly, looking at me. He looked almost… impressed.

"No."

"No?"

"No. Not good enough. What kind of a villain would I be if I agreed to such unreasonable terms?"

"An honourable one?" I asked hopefully. He chuckled at that and I was shocked to realize that his possessiveness did nothing to put me off, quite the contrary.

"Now precious, do you not know me at all? I am tired of waiting, of holding back." His soft lips grazed my ear as he finished.

"I will take what I want." It took every single ounce of self-control that I had left not to close the space between us. My breathing had accelerated and adrenaline coursed through me and perhaps that was what made the difference. I managed to wrench free and then I ran. My legs felt like jelly at first and I stumbled through the forest but gradually picked up speed as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I was too scared to look back but it did not feel like I was being followed.

…

The sky that had been calm and quiet seconds ago was rapidly getting menacing and it did not take long before heavy storm clouds had gathered. _Talk about a temper tantrum. _A massive thunderclap startled me and lightning flashed across the sky. I spotted movement in the corner of my eye and the next thing I knew I was on the ground with a big hairy red beast on top of me. My voice seemed to have abandoned me and I could only look at its enormous teeth with wide eyes as the beast lowered its head towards me. I felt its breath on my face and at the last second, I shut my eyes tight. But the pain I was expecting did not come. Instead I heard a sniffing noise and felt my hair stirring. I was pulled off the ground and I suddenly found myself lifted in a tight hug.

"Sarah!" The beast exclaimed.

"Sarah fwiend!"

"Excuse me?"

"Sarah fwiend!" It was getting a bit difficult to breathe.

"Yes I heard you the first time. Do you mind putting me down?" The big beast sat me, surprisingly gently, back on my feet.

"Thank you." I said as I tried brushing some of the dirt off me. I was really looking forward to a hot shower. As I straightened, I got a better look at my "attacker". It was quite a lot taller than I was and covered in long red hair. I could just make out its expression, which didn't seem at all frightening. I relaxed.

"What's your name big guy?" I had decided that it must be a 'he'.

"Ludo!"

"Ludo? Is that your name?" Ludo nodded his head and his long ears swung back and forth.

"Nice to meet you Ludo, I'm Katarina." He seemed confused.

"Sarah?"

"No Ludo not Sarah, Katarina."

"Katawina? Fwiend?"

"Sure I'll be your friend. If you are as friendly as you seem." At that moment, another lightning flashed quickly followed by a roar of thunder. Ludo howled.

"Ludo scared!" He moved closer to me and I felt a little protective of him.

"Come on Ludo take my hand. There's nothing to be afraid of." I placed my hand in one of his big ones and he seemed to relax a little. His fur was surprisingly soft.

"Ludo you don't happen to know the way to the palace do you?" He shook his head and looked almost sad that he couldn't be of more help. I padded his hand.

"Oh that's okay I'll find it. Do you want to come with me?" He nodded and began shuffling his feet forward. That was the moment were I felt the familiar shift in the air and moments later Jareth materialized in a cloud of glitter a few feet in front of us. He looked deeply frustrated but fiercely determined at the same time as his eyes zeroed in on me half hidden behind Ludo.

Ludo on the other hand seemed to have been taken by surprised by Jareth's sudden appearance and he quickly let go of my hand and ran in the opposite direction with a frightened howl.

"Ludo!" I called but it was too late. He had already run off among the trees probably to hide somewhere. It was actually surprising how fast he could move. I whirled around and tried to stare Jareth down with little success. His eyes were so intense it felt like he could see right into me. He looked at me as if I was the centre of his world and I couldn't move.

"What was that for? You scared him." Jareth's eyes bore into mine.

"Okay. Fine."

"Fine?" My angry glare faltered.

"Yes, yes fine you win. This round."

"What are you talking about?"

"This counts as the kiss you owe me. I will take what I can get. For now."

"Oh…"

"So." He hadn't come any closer.

"So?"

"Well if this has to count as the kiss you owe me, precious, I believe you would have to kiss me."

"Oh…"

.

**Here is another one for you my lovelies. More should come within the next few weeks as I should have time to write the next chapter. But it all depends on inspiration. Next time is the moment a lot of you have been waiting for (including myself) shouts honour… though I was never a scout. Mind games…**

**Oh and I have decided to keep the story T rated.**

**Please review. You have all been so amazing for not abandoning me. I know I am not the most regular updater. Sorry.**

"_**Kindness is more persuasive than force" – **__**Aesop**_


	17. It Takes Two To Tangle

**You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger**

.

Chapter 17 – It Takes Two To Tangle

.

_It all started out as a joke. A joke that went horribly, horribly wrong…_

_._

…"_Oh…"_

_._

"Yes, 'oh'." My face felt like it was on fire. What made it worse was the way he looked at me. His eyes burned into mine as if he wanted to devour me. I looked to the spot where Ludo had disappeared among the trees.

"Why is it that everyone is afraid of you?"

"You should be too"

"That will never happen."

"I beg to differ Kitten. I would say that you are very much afraid of me right now." He flashed a wolfish grin but didn't come closer.

"You're wrong." I realised I was trembling and fisted my hands at my sides.

"Then why are you keeping your distance from me? I have given you the opportunity to approach me and yet you refuse to come any closer. If that is not fear…" I could not stay silent and my temper flared.

"You're wrong!"

"Then what would you call it precious? Do enlighten me." He looked annoyingly gleeful as if he considered the argument won and closed.

"Cautious! I would call it cautious, and no one can blame me for that when I'm around you!"

"What a pity. It's seems you are not the person I thought you were. Such a weak character."

"I. Am not. Weak!" I gritted out through my teeth. If my mind had been more rational at that moment I would have realised that he was obviously trying to rile me up but my temper flared and before I could think about or analyse my actions I stormed forward and only stopped when I was a few inches away from him.

"Is that close enough for you?" I had to crane my neck back to look at him and I had just enough time to mentally curse his height before he looked down and his eyes locked with mine.

"On the contrary precious. It's nowhere near close enough." I felt the blush spread down my body but stubbornly held his gaze. Jareth's eyes dropped along with his voice.

"So here we are Kitten. What are you going to do now?" Despite his cool demeanour, I felt a hungry desperation simmering below the surface.

"J… Just one…" I stammered. I had a feeling he was holding himself back with everything he had or maybe it was because the deal had been verbally formed. If there was one thing, I had learned in the Underground it was that words had power here. Jareth had told me that I had won this round. He could not initiate the kiss because that would mean going back on his word. The realization made me dizzy with a mixture of fear and power. Jareth's face looked like it had been carved in stone but his eyes burned with an intensity that was both exhilarating and frightening. I faltered.

"Make. Your. Move." He gritted out through his teeth. My eyes snapped back to his. His hands had clenched into fists at his sides. I felt the beginning of a panic attack and made my decision fast. Before I could start hyperventilating, I grabbed the opening of Jareth's shirt. I fisted my hands in the material and used the moment before my actions could register in his mind to pull him down to me.

Our lips connected and I inhaled through my nose. _Bad_ _decision. _My senses immediately went into overload. I was assaulted with Jareth's dizzying masculine scent, which smelt like rain and lightning, wild nature and something else that must have been his magic. It weakened my legs and I gripped Jareth's shirt tighter.

This chain of events lasted mere seconds. Apparently, my sudden actions had taken him aback because he didn't respond. Before I could sink too much into it I started to pull back. I'm ashamed to say that I had lost complete control of my breathing and my body was acting like I had just sprinted a mile.

"There you go." I gestured with one hand between us while the other rested on my hip. Although I tried to make my voice light, I sounded horrible out of breath even to my own ears.

"Now if you would move I really must be on my way. No time to lose." I didn't get to finish babbling.

Jareth's face was unreadable and before I knew it, he had yanked me back into his arms and his mouth was on mine in a punishing kiss. I tried to struggle at first, believe me I really did, but his arms that were locked around me only tightened and I couldn't move. All I could do was fight back with everything I had. We were locked together in a mess of hot open mouths and I tried to give back as much as I was getting.

We parted for air and came back again. Every time I felt myself slipping further away and when Jareth's mouth strayed to my neck I was panting uncontrollably. He bit me lightly where my pulse hammered away and immediately soothed it with his tongue, which made my hands tighten in his hair. I made an embarrassing sound and his mouth was back on mine our tongues tangling together in a hot mess.

I was dimly aware of his wandering hands but my brain didn't register the seriousness of the situation before they hit a spot that both thrilled and scared me. I tore myself away, or as far away as he would let me partly by pulling his hair, and tried to speak through my heavy breathing.

"That… that was…" I had a difficult time finding my voice and I was very aware of the fact that Jareth hadn't let go of me. The contours of his lovely hard body was still pressed to mine in all the right places. _Except his lips…_ And when he spoke in a voice that had gotten even deeper and alluring I felt as much as heard him.

"Mmmh yes. If you could only imagine how long I have wanted to do that." He purred and went for my neck again but I managed grab a better hold in his hair and keep him at a relatively safe distance.

"Shut up, that was more than one." _Many, many more than one. _I didn't really sound angry more out of breath than anything else and to my utter embarrassment I could feel how high my body temperature was._ I must look like a ripe tomato._

"And you wanted it as much as I did. There is no point in denying it love." I sputtered, mostly with embarrassment. I knew he was right but I'd be damned if I let him know that.

"Although that was to keep you from speaking the next is because you want it. You want _me_." His smirk was very self-satisfied and I managed to find my voice to object.

"You don't know anything about what I want!" This time my cheeks heated with anger and I managed to put an arm's length between us.

"I can make you."

"What?" His unwavering confidence should have been a turn-off but my body didn't get the message.

"_Want…_" His whisper magically carried to my ears on a warm breeze that also found it's way down my shirt. I stumbled as I tried to wave it away.

"No…" My voice came out as a moan and it shocked me slightly to see Jareth's pupils dilate in response.

"Come here love." There was a hint of frustration in his voice but mostly just sheer determination.

"But…"

"Precious, don't defy me." And he was there again and I was unable to deny him. He got a firmer hold of me around my waist and spun us so he could press me _comfortable_ up against a tree with one of his legs between mine lifting me up so I was practically sitting on it. I clenched my eyes shut and tried to ignore the pressure between my legs. He shifted and I gasped my eyes flying open and locked with his burning ones. He leaned in slowly his attention dropped to my mouth and my lips parted in anticipation. My hand had gone slack in his hair and so there was nothing preventing him from leaning in further and capturing my lips again.

This time it was different. There was no urgency as his lips moved against mine yet I felt his possessiveness and it thrilled me. His mouth strayed to my neck. I gasped when I felt him sucking and nipping a path down my throat and I felt blood rushing to the surface of my skin.

I knew what he was doing. He was marking me. Claiming me as his and making sure that everyone could see it. I really should stop him. I should be angry but my body didn't get the message and my mind was currently too overwhelmed by the feelings Jareth was creating. He returned to hover over my mouth. I looked up at him through hooded eyes. I tried leaning in to reattach our lips but he leaned back teasingly. _God I hate that smirk so much. Why did he stop?_

"Please!" I moaned.

"Please what precious?" His smirk deepened. Despite the fact that I was still intimately pressed against Jareth's thigh, I felt too far away from him. My hands found their way under his shirt to his nicely toned back and I used my grip to press fully up against him. He shut his eyes only for a split second but it showed me that I affected him too and the knowledge did things to me.

"Please! _Kiss me._"

His lips was instantly back on mine and I couldn't control the noise I made against him. He took it as a sign and deepened the kiss. Our mouths opened and closed together in perfect synchronization, as I tasted him properly. I thought I would faint due to the overwhelming sensations that rushed through me but they paled in comparison when Jareth tilted my head further back and slid his tongue into my mouth at the same time as his hands ventured under my shirt to caress the hot skin of my stomach and lower back. He was in complete control as I shook against him. I had never been kissed so thoroughly.

When Jareth sensed that I needed air he turned his attention to my neck again which he attacked with hot open-mouthed kisses down my throat. My head fell back to give him better access. I whimpered follow by a strangled gasp my eyes shooting open as Jareth bit down where my pulse beat frantically before licking and kissing his way back to claim my lips. My eyes slid shut again as I surrendered completely.

I had no idea how much time passed but eventually we were both in need of oxygen and I felt the loss immediately when we parted.

We were both breathing hard our foreheads pressed together breath mingling in the small space between us. My eyes were still closed and I almost missed Jareth utter a single word against my lips.

"_Sarah…"_ He whispered.

…

**So that took way longer than I thought it would. Big surprise. Part of the reason was that I wanted to get it right so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thought it was filled with goodness. As a treat, because you are all so patient and positive the chapter is also a bit longer than usual.**

**Please review. It makes me happy.**

"_**A man's kiss is his signature" – Mae West**_


End file.
